Nuestra Boda (segunda parte)
by rey kon
Summary: Al fin el dia soñado llego, la boda del siglo esta por celebrarse.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bienvenidos al dia que tanto habiamos soñado mi novia y yo, al fin

_**Nuestra Boda (parte dos)**_

Se iba a celebrar y nos alegra muchisimo que nos esten acompañando en este dia tan especial para nosotros y que se, ustedes también lo habían esperado tanto como mi chica y yo.

Mi nombre es Deuce y estoy muy feliz de compartir el mejor de los momentos con ustedes.

Como ya sabran, dias antes, habiamos tenido el problema de Pelope que todo se resolvió favorablemente para el griego y como sabran, era ya parte de la RAD, en cuanto todo volvio a la normalidad, tomamos unas cuantas horas de descanso, y volamos a New York ya que alla era en donde nos ibamos a unir mi esposa y yo, sus amigas y ella habian viajado un dia antes a esa ciudad encontrandose ya instaladas en el hotel que Ram había reservado para su familia e invitados, los demas, abordamos el nuevo jet de mi padre e ibamos ya rumbo al cosmopolita New York,Poseidon, Al,Alllysa, Jean Carlo, Brian y yo al igual que Pelope y Operetta, la chica le explicaba el funcionamiento de la mansion Rad y el chico escuchaba todo atentamente ya que era el lugar de su nuevo trabajo, mi papa estaba platicando con el gascon y Al lidiaba por mientras con Allysa que no queria comer su cereal, habia amanecido de muy mal humor ya que la había despertado de madrugada y la bebita tenia sus habitos de sueño muy bien marcados por su madre y si teníamos la osadia de levantarla antes, uuuy, se ponía como una mini Hulk.

El conde la tenia sentada en una sillita especial rogandole que comiera pero la nena se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo, estaba pasando por una etapa constante de berrinches.

-vamos princesa, hazlo por mami-pedia Al con la cuchara de kitty cerca de la boquita de la bebita

Mas ella la tenia fuertemente cerrada haciendo pucheros

-tienes que desayunar

La beba sacudia la cabecita en negacion y retiraba con su manita la de su madre con la comida.

-un poco solamente?

El mismo movimiento

Al resoplo resignado

-me rindo, no quieres nada y heredaste la necedad de tu padre-

Brian se acerco a ellos preguntando

-es eso pudin de manzana?

Allysa lo miro extrañada

-asi es-sonrio el conde mirando a su beba-lo quieres? Ella no se lo va a comer y creo que te gustara

-claro que si!es mi comida favorita y si tu niña se niega a seguir comiendo Al, me regalarias todos sus alimentos?-

-por supuesto-dijo el vampiro entregandole el platito rosa-todo tuyo

-maaaaaa!-grito Allysa enojada de que ese grandulon le quitara su papilla

-dime?

La nena señalo al perro de reserva quien hacia como que comia

-quieres quitarle tu plato?-pregunto Al como si no lo creyera-pero ese señor esta ya comiendo de el, no puedo quitarselo tesoro

La bebe pataleo con fuerza enojada

-esta bien, esta bien, me entregas su plato?-le pregunto a Brian-

-pero estoy comiendo-respondio el rubio como si fuera a llorar

-paaaaaaaaa!-grito mi hermanita con fuerza llamando a Poseidon por ayuda-

-regresale eso a mi bebe-dijo mi padre "enojado"-o voy a golpearte muy fuerte por molestar a mi pelona

-uy, eso si es de miedo, mejor te lo regreso-sonrio Brian dandole el plato a Al quien volvio a darle de comer a su bebita la cual acepto sin dejar de mirar a Duvallon como diciendo: -_- es mi cereal no tuyo!

-ya lo ves, mejor te lo comes tu o ese señor se comera tu comida-

Brian volvia a su asiento que estaba del otro lado del de Pelope riéndose por haber molestado a la niña.

-te gusta hacer llorar a los bebes?-le pregunto el griego

-no! Al contrario, me gustan mucho y mas Allysa, es preciosa

-si…es muy bella-sonrio el chico-definitivamente saco todo el atractivo de su madre

-es una muñeca

Pelope volteo a mirar al perro de reserva y pregunto

-y tu...tienes hijos?

Brian suspiro con pesadumbre, saco su iphone, busco entre sus fotos y le mostro una de un lindisimo bebe de 2 años, rubio, de ojos claros en brazos de un chico bastante atractivo, tipo rock star y de blondos cabellos.

-se llama Kevin-dijo Duvallon mostrandole el telefono

Pelope lo tomo sonriendo

-es muy bello

-si...ahi tenia dos años, ahorita tiene 4 ya y es un verdadero perico, habla hasta por los codos, en eso salio a mi-dijo orgulloso-

-y no tienes fotos recientes?

El hombre sacudio la cabeza

-no he tenido tiempo de sacarle foto, lo veo muy pocas veces y, por mi "trabajo" prefiero no tener evidencia de mi punto mas debil, asi que... Solo tengo esa-

-quien es el?-pregunto Pelope señalando al chico

Brian lo miro unos segundos como deseando no acordarse de su nombre

-se llama Alexis-

-el es tu pareja?

-ex-

-y porque "ex"?

Brian le quito el iphone respondiendo

-porque asi son las cosas, y ya no quiero hablar mas

-ok-

El rubio se coloco los audifonos y se cruzo de brazos cerrando los ojos, parecia que le disgustaba hablar del pasado, Pelope volvio a su trabajo mientras yo miraba a Brian, me daba mucha curiosidad saber porque su familia no estaba junto a el

En New York, mi esposa se desperto con una gran sonrisa en su cara, por fin, nuestro anhelado dia había llegado, en unas horas se iba a realizar nuestra hermosa boda, sus amigas compartian la suite presidencial con ella ya que era enorme y los maquillistas, y peinadores iban a llegar de un momento a otro, asi que las chicas habían pedido ya sus desayunos, estaban en la sala común de la habitación con sus batas esperando a que llegaran a arreglarlas, mi prometida salio corriendo de su habitacion gritando y dando vueltas por donde estaban sus compañeras

-hoy me caso! Hoy me caso!-

Y volvio de nuevo hacia su cuarto cerrando con un portazo

Todas se miraron unas a otras sonriendo

-creo que Cleo esta un poco emocionada-dijo Clawdeen con sarcasmo

-yo estaria igual-sonrio Frankie-es un dia magico

-aunque mi boda no sea tan fastuosa como esta, se que la disfrrrutarre igual-tercio Abbey

-yo no creo casarme tan pronto-sonrio Lagoona-si es que Gil algun dia me lo pide, creo que me dara un infarto de la sorpresa

-y aun sigues con el?

-porque lo amo-suspiro Blue enamorada

-que boba-dijo Abbey con desden

-la mia sera como un cuento de hadas-dijo Lala con ojos de ensoñacion-con mi lobito esperandome en el altar

-yo no quiero una boda de ensueño, yo prefiero una vida perfecta-respondio Clawdeen con sabiduria-estar segura de que el hombre que estoy eligiendo, me ama por mi y no por un compromiso contraído anteriormente y que solo ese sea su motivo para estar a mi lado-

Draculaura solo suspiro molesta, ultimamente, parecia que su cuñada estaba en contra de su relacion como todos

-tu puedes estar segura de que Thad te ama-dijo Frankie- han luchado para estar juntos y el, haría cualquier cosa por ti-

-lo se, por eso estoy segura de que el es el hombre perfecto, el que estará conmigo aun cuando nos separan dos razas distintas, y que me ama a mi, sin un pasado que lo este siempre haciéndolo dudar de su cariño-

-alguien quiere mas jugo?-corto Lala el dialogo de su cuñada ya visiblemente molesta

Mi esposa mientras tanto, revisaba su ajuar una y otra vez, todo estaba perfecto, su hermosa tiara, su vestido, los zapatos, el velo, todo estaba en perfecto orden, cosa de lo mas normal en Cleo, tiene una exactitud casi militar cuando se trata de su arreglo personal, no hay nada que se le pase a sus analíticos ojos, mas de pronto lo noto.

Oh oh

No estaba la caja del rosario de diamantes que Jean Carlo le habia obsequiado

Cleo reviso todo de nuevo, abrio su bolsa, saco todo su contenido, lo revolvio y nada, no estaba

Comenzo desesperadamente a buscarlo, estaba 100% segura de que lo habia llevado con ella, al ser un objeto de gran valia, lo habia mantenido cerca ya que eran diamantes genuinos y costaban una fortuna, era uno de los regalos que habia tenido expreso y sumo cuidado de tenerlo junto a ella,le habia prometido al ex sacerdote casarse con el y no iba a desairarle de ese modo con perderlo unas horas antes de la boda

Mi esposa comenzo a desesperarse, salio de nuevo hacia sus compañeras gritando

-se perdio!

Todas voltearon asustadas

-que cosa?

-mi hermoso rosario! No esta

-debe de estar ahi

-no! Ya busque por todos lados y no esta, alguien lo tomo!

-y lo trajiste?

-es obvio que lo traje! Lo meti a mi bolso desde ayer en la mañana, para estar segura de que estaría aquí, lo saque ayer y lo coloque cerca de mi ramo y no esta!

Frankie se paro a abrazarla

-Cleo..tranquilizate,si lo trajiste, debe estar aqui, nadie lo ha tomado porque nadie ha entrado a tu habitacion, ahora,lo buscaremos entre todas de acuerdo? Ahora, respira

-no quiero!-respondio furiosa

-es por tu bebe…anda…tranquilízate

-pero

.-respira-le pidió Frankie con paciencia

Mi esposa obedecio, comenzó a calmarse poco a poco

-mucho mejor?

-a..lgo asi-

-vamos a encontrarlo, de acuerdo?

-lo se..lo lamento es que estoy tan nerviosa!

-hey, es normal De Nile-dijo Clawdeen-es tu boda pero ten la confianza de que hallaremos el rosario

-o podemos comprar otro-completo Lala

-nooo! Que no entiendes? Debo casarme con ese rosario, El señor de Bearne me lo trajo exclusivamente para este dia y no pienso desairarlo, debo casarme con el!

-entonces a buscarlo-dijo Frankie-chicas a revisar toda la habitación y que no quede lugar sin checar-

Y todas se levantaron para buscar la hermosa joya que Cleo habia perdido.

_**Hola a todos! Gracias por estar de nueva cuenta conmigo, en este nuevo fic de esta ultima temporada, y anunciándoles que la proxima, definitivamente si sera, el final de este ciclo de Monster High para dar paso a MHNG que presentare aquí mismo en fanfiction, ya que no pienso mudarme a Fictionpress, me quedare aquí para odio de mis detractores XD jijiji**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos, espero que en el próximo ciclo estén ustedes aquí a mi lado, y que les gustes mis historias que las hago solo para mis amigos osea ustedes, contesto preguntas con gusto:**_

_**Me preguntan con quien están casados los perros de Reserva**_

_**Rápidamente hago un resumen**_

_**Fere esta casado con Jean Carlo, Alberto tiene 3 hijos, y Jean solo uno**_

_**Daniel es soltero, su hijo se llama Kayron **_

_**Brian es soltero pero mantenía una relación con Alexis medio hermano de Fere, tienen un solo hijo llamado Kevin**_

_**Greg es soltero sin hijos**_

_**Poseidon esta casado con Al y el dios del mar tiene a Deuce que es hijo de Maddie y el conde tiene a Lala y Vlad que son hijos de Ine, ellos dos tienen como hijos en común a Allysa y Dean.**_

_**MacCann esta casado con Danny , medio hermano de Fere y tienen dos hijos en común y uno mas en espera, mas el italiano tiene 3 hijos mas de otras parejas**_

_**El apodo de la mamá de Lala? ._.**_

_**Ine? Se pronuncia asi como se lee**_

_**Al igual que Master, exactamente como esta escrito, con acento en la A mAster , aunque ahora Al ya no la llama asi porque Poseidon es el que tiene los sellos del vampiro**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, dudas, preguntas con gusto las contestare**_

_**Les dejo un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Nosotros llegamos con bien a nuestro hotel, mi padre habia reservado elegantes suites para todos y la principal para El y su familia, Allysa seguia de muy mal humor y pataleaba furiosa en cuanto su madre la puso en el corralito de la habitacion

-esta bien, esta bien, ya entendi, ven con mamá-decia paciente

-que pasa con pelona?-pregunto Poseidon extrañado

-esta de muy mal humor, no se que tiene pero no quiere nada

-damela-

Al se la paso a mi padre y ella grito al sentir como su mama dejaba de cargarla

-te lo dije

-hey, hey, que pasa? Soy papa-

La nena solo queria a su madre y le pedia los brazos gritando

-ha estado asi desde que desperto, quizas se siente mal-

-insisto que es Dean, pelona cree que sera reemplazada por un nuevo bebe-

-eso no pasara nunca-dijo Al tomando de nuevo a la niña y besandola-ella sera siempre mi princesita, los dos seran mis tesoros

-y a tu esposo que se lo lleve el diablo?

-no, pero el me ayudara con ambos-le beso Al- Deucey esta comodo en su habitacion?

-si, le gusto, aunque le quedamos a deber su despedida, con todo el asunto de Pelope, ya no pudimos estar con el solo nosotros, queria emborracharlo!

-eso es cruel

-es la tradicion amor!

-tu no lo hiciste

-yo te baile como striper-sonrio Poseidon-y no me digas que no lo disfrutaste

-realmente asi fue-acepto el conde sonrojandose por el recuerdo de esa noche-

-pero eso de que el cachorro no tuviera su ultima borrachera,no se, como que falle como padrino

-eso es ser maldoso-dijo el conde

-te gustan mis maldades-le beso el dios

En eso, alguien toco la puerta

-no estamos!-respondio papá

-no seas grosero-dijo Al yendo hacia ella y abriendola, era su sobrino Thad

-hola tio-

-hola querido, pasa

-hola preciosa-saludo a la bebe que estaba pegada al pecho de su madre sin deseos de salir de ahi-

-esta de "mirame y no me toques"-sonrio Poseidon-

-se siente mal?

-no, solo esta fastidiada, la desperte temprano y anda de mal humor-

-presiente al hermano-dijo papá

-pobre nena, pero queria hablar contigo Poseidon

-que paso hijo?

Thad se adelanto hacia el y le entrego una caja de marmol hermosamente tallada

-queria prestarte esto, es para que lo uses en la boda,esto tiene mucho valor,lo han usado todas las generaciones de Tepes por siglos

-yo no-dijo Al mirandola extrañado

-lo se tio, tu no, es un porta anillos, es para el padrino de la boda, aqui guardas la sortija de la novia hasta que sea el momento de colocarlo

-es muy bello-dijo mi padre observandolo

-si, es tradicion prestar algo a los novios y...bueno, yo se los presto para la buena suerte

-eso es muy dulce-sonrio Poseidon

-a nosotros no nos lo prestaron cariño-

-que poca!-cambio papá de expresion al oir a su marido

-tio, tu ya te habias casado por la iglesia con Poseidon, de haberlo hecho, te lo hubiese prestado con gusto

-mmmmm, ok, ya que-

-pero usalo tu-sonrio Thad a mi papá-eres el padrino y le dara suerte a Deuce

El dios sonrio mirandolo

-lo aprecias mucho, no es asi?

-a tu hijo? Si...es como un hermano para mi, ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y fue uno de los pocos que confio en mi inocencia para volver a ganarme la confianza de todos, fue primordial su ayuda y gracias a el, estoy por casarme con la mujer que amo, le debo muchisimo-

Mis padres se miraron con complicidad y Poseidon le devolvio la caja

-en ese caso, tu mereces mas que yo el ser su padrino

-que? No! No te la traje para eso, yo solo...-

-shhh, que no se hable mas, yo solo soy su padre porque asi sucedieron las cosas, tu eres su hermano porque asi lo elegiste y eso vale mas...tu seras el padrino-

-pero Deuce te eligio a ti

-lo hizo porque mi cachorro tiene problemas mentales

-pero realmente, tu eres su mejor amigo y te mereces estar a su lado en el dia mas especial para el, Deuce ya fue mi padrino asi como 2 personas realmente importantes para mi, y soy de los que piensa que debes compartir tus alegrías con gente que te aprecia por quien eres, por eso debes estar ahí junto a el, Clawdeen estará con Cleo, justo es que tu lo hagas también, además, es tradición que el padrino termine conquistando a la madrina y no quiero que quieras que yo haga eso con tu novia-

AL le pego un tremendo sape a su esposo

-estoy atrás de ti!-le reclamo

-jejejeje, es broma amor-

-Poseidon..yo..

El dios tomo la mano del chico y la coloco encima de la cajita

-tu eres el indicado Thad…por favor te lo pido…se el padrino de mi hijo

Mi amigo sonrio ampliamente diciendo

-gracias…en verdad significa mucho para mi

-lo se, ustedes tienen un código de hermandad que pocas veces he visto y mi cachorro tiene mucha suerte de tenerte, asi que, nos veremos mas tarde en la boda-

-ahí estare, de nuevo mil gracias, hasta luego tio-

-bye hijo-

Y salio sumamente feliz de la habitación, Al miro a su esposo

-eres muy dulce

-lo se, y asi ya no tengo cargo de conciencia por no haberle hecho su despedida de soltero-

-sabia que tenias un plan en mente!

-cariño, tu esposo siempre piensa en todo, ahora, duermen un rato conmigo los dos?

-por supuesto-

Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban revisando toda la habitación sin encontrar el famoso rosario, habían revuelto todo el lugar

-no esta! No esta-decia mi esposa casi histérica

-que raro

-como es?-pregunto Lala

-que jamas has visto uno?

-eh, no, soy hija de un vampiro, lo sabian?

-es una especia de collar con cuentas de diamantes, Cleo nos lo mostro el mismo dia que se lo regalaron, era exquisito-dijo Frankie

-si y muy valioso, no lo tendrá tu mamá. De Nile?

-no! Ya me hubiera dicho, yo tenia todo aquí porque se supone que no debo salir de la habitación hasta que este lista! Pero aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah tenia que pasarme esto!

-quizas alguien del servicio de limpieza lo tomo

Cleo resoplo furiosa

-cierto! Ayer estaban aquí limpiando, si es asi, LOS VOY A MATAR!

Y salio decidida a reclamar al gerente del hotel con sus amigas detrás de ella, mi novia es capaz de asesinar a quien se le ponga enfrente!

Llego hasta el lobby del hotel gritando y exigiendo hablar con el gerente, las personas la miraban extrañadas y mas los hombres ya que había bajado solo en una camiseta ajustada de tirantes y un mini short, estaba tan molesta que no le importo salir como había amanecido para reclamar lo que le habían robado

-_- jummmmm! Que le miran, tontos!

Ok….

El gerente salio bastante nervioso ya que conocía el poder de los De Nile y sabia que si la princesa había perdido una joya de tan estimable valor, el prestigio del hotel iba a irse por el caño, asi que el hombre la tranquilizo al instante y puso a todo mundo a buscar ese rosario por el hotel

-y lo quiero antes de medio dia!-puntualizo Cleo gritando

-tranquilizate-le pidió Frankie

-si…recuerda a DJ-secundo Lala

-hoy es mi boda y ningun ladronzuelo muerto de hambre va a quitarme mi ilusión-

-hallaremos ese rosario, ahora, ponte esto que estas dando un espectáculo visual gratis-Clawdeen le colocaba una bata a mi mujer

¬¬ Gracias!

-es que no es justo-seguia peleando ella- se supone que es uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, no un simple motel barato para que te roben las cosas, si no aparece te juro que traeré a la prensa internacional y hare trizas el nombre de este lugarsucho

-Cleo, mucha gente trabaja y se mantiene de esto-hablo Lagoona preocupada

-no me interesa, o aparece mi joya o aparece!

Nefertari bajo al lobby buscando a su hija

-Cleo que pasa?

-mami!-lloraba mi esposa abrazando a su madre- mi rosario no aparece

-estas segura?-le consolo la dama

-si! No esta en mi cuarto y yo lo puso ahí a lado de mi ramo, mami, me lo robaron

-que acaso este hotel no tiene reglas de seguridad?-reclamo mi suegra molesta al gerente

-señora nosotros…

-mas les vale que esa joya aparezca o de lo contrario, mi esposo tomara cartas en el asunto, vamos nena…vayamos a la habitación-

Cleo fue llevada por su madre de nuevo hacia su suite, mientras el hotel era registrado habitación por habitación.

Yo mientras tanto, estaba desempacando mi traje con ayuda de Maddie

-esta increíble-decia asombrada

-lo se, a mi me gusto muchísimo-sonrei bebiendo un vaso de jugo-

-es elegante, sobrio, de muy buen corte…Al lo eligio?-

-yep-asenti

-lo imagine, ese vampiro tiene buenos gustos

-a no dudarlo-

-estas nervioso-pregunto ella

-yo mas bien diría, ansioso, ya quiero que sea la hora-

-yo sin embargo, me encantaría retroceder el tiempo y volver a tenerte como un bebe.-

-no me traerías a USA. Verdad?-pregunte con una sonrisa de malicia y ella me respondio con otra igual

-asi es, me quedaría en Grecia o hubiésemos ido a Africa, te imaginas? Si eso hubiese decidido, no hubieses conocido a Cleo, no tendríamos a Poseidon aquí, el no le hubiera quitado el marido a Ine, no estaría Allysa…mmm….crees que pueda retroceder el tiempo?

-mamá-reclame

-es broma cielo

-y a todo esto, donde esta Horus?

-en su habitación, le pedi que recogiera su cabello , quiero que se vea decente y no como un tarzan moderno

Yo rei al escucharla, en ocasiones mamá queria ver a su novio mas como un nuevo Poseidon y trataba de que se vestiera de forma parecida a mi padre

-no lo presiones-pedi- el te ama

-lo se….descuida, en ocasiones a los hombres hay que jalarles las riendas un poco

-por favor, no le des consejos a Cleo-pedi nervioso

-creo que ella sabe de sobra como tenerte domado-sonrio mamá abrazandome- te amo mucho pequeño, te vas a ver hermoso en ese altar

- la belleza se la lleva mi esposa, yo solo quiero casarme-respondi dándole un beso en su frente.

_**Buenas tardes dejándoles el nuevo chapter, están listos para la boda? XD**_

_**Les dejo un beso y espero sus comentarios**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Los maquillistas llegaron a tiempo a la habitación de mi esposa, la cual se negó a que la empezaran a arreglar hasta no ver su rosario, asi que sus amigas comenzaron a ser maquilladas mientras ella seguía dando vueltas en la habitación con Clawdeen y Nefertari a su lado

-linda, debes arreglarte-le pedia su madre

-no

-nena

-no mamá! Di mi palabra de casarme con ese rosario y no ire al altar sin el, asi que o lo encuentran o el hotel me tendrá que darme otro exactamente igual!-

-pero llegaras tarde a tu boda-le recordó Clawdeen

-Deuce entenderá

-el si pero las 400 gentes que vinieron a tu fiesta?

-no me interesa! Si mi prometido lo entiende no me importan los demás!

-eso es se caprichosa-le regaño su madrina

-tu no entiendes!

-Cleo, Deuce estará esperándote en el altar, creo que no le importa un solo comino si llevas ese rosario o no!-

Mi esposa se acerco furiosa

-un hombre, que siempre nos ha ayudado en todo momento, tanto a mi esposo, mi familia, y a mis suegros en cada problema, se tomo el tiempo para escogerlo y traérmelo personalmente,acaso esperas que sea tan desagradecida para no casarme con ese rosario? Perdóname Clawdeen, pero no es asi!-

-te entiendo el asunto a la perfeccion pero hay mucha gente que vino solo expreso a tu boda, incluso Jean Carlo-

-el entenderá que puedo posponerla con el simple hecho de cumplir con la palabra que empeñe! Además…

De pronto, Cleo recordó algo

-en donde esta Nefera?-

-en su habitación-respondio mi suegra

-esa…niña!-dijo furiosa saliendo de nuevo del cuarto, su madre y la novia de Thad se miraron extrañadas y la siguieron al momento

Mientras tanto, Pelope estaba en la piscina del hotel tomando el sol muy despreocupadamente, los días en el Tartaro no dejaban precisamente un buen color en su piel asi que queria lucir aunque fuera un poco bronceado en mi boda, estaba de lo mas relajado bebiendo una piña colada cuando Brian se sento a su lado

-ok, te dire porque es mi ex

El griego lo miro con sorpresa

-de que hablas?-

-de Alexis-

-oh...Brian, no es necesario que hables de algo que te incomoda-

-no me incomoda, me hace sentir mal-

-que no es lo mismo?-

-no es lo mismo mole y aguja y los dos pican-

Pelope no comprendia las bromas del rubio, mas se incorporo mirándolo.

-ok. Te escucho entonces-

Duvallon suspiro hondamente

-Alexis,…es medio hermano de mi jefe, es el mas chico de ellos y, es cantante, tiene una banda de rock-

-wow., que bien-

-si, es increíble, me encanta oírlo cantar, tiene una hermosa voz, es muy talentoso incluso me escribió una canción-

-en serio?-

-si…es muy bella…pero creo que no me la merezco-dijo Brian con pesar

-las personas suelen dedicarles canciones a las personas que aman por el simple hecho de ser ellas, porque les inspiran a decirles cantando lo que no pueden decirles de frente-

-si…eso creo…el punto es…que el siempre ha estado ahí para mi, a cada momento, es un chico genial, leal, tierno, se cuanto me ama y estuvo a mi lado cuando mas lo necesite, aun cuando yo hice lo posible porque anduviera con uno de mis amigos-

-aun siendo tu pareja?-pregunto Pelope asombrado

-yep-

-espera espera….le querias conseguir novio a tu novio?

-algo asi…Daniel me había dado mucho dinero para que Alexis criara a su hijo como suyo, técnicamente es su tio y asi el estaba seguro de que su principito estaría en buenas manos, por lo tanto, le ofrecio casarse con el-

-y el acepto?

-no…pero si le ayudo con el bebe, de hecho el chico cree que su madre es Alexis, mas El supo del intercambio que yo había hecho con mi amigo y le dolio muchísimo que lo tratara como moneda de cambio, nos separamos un tiempo, fue una estupidez, ya que Daniel si se llegó a interesar en el, trato de conquistarlo mas el jamas cayo en sus redes, siempre me fue fiel a mi, con el tiempo me perdono , me dio un hijo, mi Kevin… mas…yo dude que fuera mio, pensé que era de Grimaud y asi fue como me sali del compromiso de mantenerlo…el bebe no lleva mi apellido-

-creo que no tenias derecho de reclamar nada-dijo Pelope algo molesto

-ya lo se, soy una escoria, nunca le fui fiel, siempre he tenido miles de conquistas, mujeres, hombres, y el…obviamente se canso de eso, de verme en la cama con otras personas, de no hacer una vida a su lado, de no cumplir con mis deberes de padre, nunca le ofreci un hogar, ha criado a mi hijo solo y en muy contadas ocasiones lo veo-

-y no deseas criarlo?

-claro que si, mas no deseo encariñarme con el, Kevin es un bebe adorable, único, tan parecido a su mamá…el sabe que soy su padre aunque le haya negado mi nombre, Alexis no me ha negado verlo mas se que se siente mal por haberlo tratado como lo hice…y lo sigo haciendo, no he dejado de salir con otras personas, pero el siempre me ha esperado, aunque dudo mucho que alguna vez yo vaya a madurar-

-y porque no lo intentas?-

-porque es difícil…tengo miedo de perderlos, soy un asesino a sueldo Pelope, he tomado infinidad de vidas sin importarme un bledo los sentimientos, mas si mis enemigos descubren que tengo una familia, querrán vengarse con ella y no podría permitir que algo les suceda a los dos, es por eso que los mantengo alejados de mi-

-creo que eso solo es una actitud cobarde y egoísta-le regaño el griego-lo que tu tienes es temor a crecer, a hacerte responsable de tus actos

-eso no es cierto!

-por supuesto que si, quieres tenerlo todo y nada a la vez, amas a tu familia pero no quieres hacerte cargo de ella porque le tienes miedo a algo llamado responsabilidad y eso es lo que el espera que hagas, y si no te decides, el encontrara a alguien que le ofrezca todo lo que tu le has negado, y lo perderas todo por culpa únicamente tuya-

Brian se levanto sumamente furioso

-tu no entiendes lo difícil que es todo esto para mi-

-creo que conozco de dificultades mas que tu mismo-

-solo porque estuviste en el Tartaro, te dan un doctorado en problemática personal?-dijo el rubio con sarcasmo

-no, claro que no, mas eso se supera para considerar algo que los humanos o vampiros no desean ser-

-y que es eso, gran señor de los consejos?-

-el ser feliz-dijo Pelope con firmeza- tienes una familia, mas creo que no la amas tanto como dices porque de ser asi, estarías con ellos cuidándolos y gozando a tu hijo…me condenaron con la inmortalidad y hace siglos que perdi a mi familia…se que los humanos desean ser inmortales pero tu y yo sabemos bien….que es aburrida si no tenemos a nuestro lado a la gente que amamos-

Duvallon estaba muy serio escuchándolo

-mira a Poseidon por ejemplo, tiene miles de enemigos mas eso no le impidió luchar por una familia, que te impide a ti tenerla? Simple…cobardía

-a mi nadie me llama cobarde-le encaro el rubio furioso

-entonces demuéstralo con hechos-respondio Pelope sin inmutarse, el también era un hombre extremadamente valiente- ya que yo daría, mi inmortalidad entera, por volver a tener a mis hijos conmigo

El perro de Reserva prefirió ya no seguir discutiendo y prefirió alejarse bastante furioso, el griego suspiro cansado mientras Operetta se sentaba a lado suyo

-problemas?

-no

-era Brian?

-si-

-quieres que me vaya?-sonrio la chica

-no, porque?

-porque has visto como te mira?-

-la verdad, no me interesa saberlo-respondio el chico sentándose cómodamente para disfrutar los rayos del sol

Cleo mientras tanto, bajo hasta la habitación de su hermana, toco con fuerza la puerta y al no escuchar que ella abriera, le pidió a una mucama de favor que abriera el cuarto de su hermana, la mujer obedecio y mi prometida entro como de rayo buscando entre las cosas de la chica quien aun dormia plácidamente en la cama

Mi mujer cuando se enoja, créanme tiene una gran energía, asi que revolvió todo el lugar y vaciando la bolsa de su hermana, la caja del rosario salio dando vueltas, Cleo lo tomo furiosa, agarro una almohada y despertó a Nefera con sendos golpes en la cabeza

-eres una tonta!-gritaba molesta

-aaaaaah-se despertó la mayor-mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Nefertari llego corriendo

-ya basta!niñas!

Mas ambas seguían enfrascadas en una gran pelea

-niñas!-le pedia su madre jalando a las chicas, Clawdeen llego a ayudarle tomando a Cleo de la cintura

-calmate loca!

-te juro que la mato!

-que te pasa desquiciada?-pregunto Nefera con el cabello revuelto

-mira!-dijo mostrando la caja del rosario-ella lo tenia

La faraona miraba enojada a su hija mayor

-Nefera!

-ay …que?-preguntaba ella con fastidio

-tu tomaste el rosario?

-pues si Cleo lo tiene es obvio que fui yo-dijo como si nada

-aaah yo la mato!-

-despues de la fiesta De Nile-le detuvo su amiga

-Nefera…levántate…iremos a hablar con tu padre

-no!con papá no-pidio la joven

-es una orden!-mando mi suegra con firmeza

A la hermana mayor de mi esposa no le quedo de otra mas que obedecer, tomo su bata y salio de la habitación sumamente enojada,Nefertari nos sonrio con ternura

-esta el rosario ahí?

Cleo abrio la caja y en efecto, en su cama de terciopelo descansaba la exquisita joya, ella la tomo con delicadeza y la beso

-si…aquí esta ya y te juro que no me separare mas de el

-bien. Ire con papá y le pediré que hable con el gerente del hotel que todo a sido una confusión

-pero mamá! Haz que castiguen a Nefera!

-hablare con tu padre y el y yo nos encargaremos de esto-

-ustedes jamas la castigan-se cruzo de brazos Cleo de forma caprichosa

-Cleito, es el dia de tu boda, olvídate de peleas con tu hermana-

-ella empezó!

-entiendela un poco, tiene un poco de envidia de ti, ella siempre quiso casarse primero que tu-

-pues que se consiga un novio, ya ves lo que dicen mamá.. "hermana saltada, hermana quedada"

-Cleo

-ay mami es que…

-hablaremos con ella, ahora ve a tu cuarto, date un baño, y que empiecen a arreglarte o no estaras a tiempo-

-olvidalo madre, que aunque sea en fachas, pero hoy me caso con Deucey!

-bien, entonces vayan arriba que el tiempo apremia

Clawdeen y Cleo asintieron y ambas salieron veloces hacia la suite principal, Nefera estaba afuera de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, su madre salio a su lado y dijo:

-vayamos con tu padre

-mamá!

-olvidalo señorita, deja esos lloriqueos para cuando estes con el-

-ustedes solo quieren a Cleo!

-cariño, se me esa excusa desde que eras bebe, asi que, camina que de esta no te salvas

_**Hola nuevamente**_

_**Lo que quise decir es que falta solo una temporada mas para que se acabe este ciclo**_

_**Mas este es el ultimo fic de la temporada numero 11**_

_**Ahora díganme**_

_**Pregunta**_

_**Con quien debe quedarse Brian?**_

_**Con Pelope o debe luchar por su familia?**_

_**Les dejo un beso y espero sus respuestas**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

En mi calidad de novio, realmente no tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el dia mas que mantenerme calmado y no dejar que los nervios me traicionen, asi que despues de contestar como 100 whatsapp de mis compañeros de clases y amigos felicitándome por mi boda, le mande uno mas a mi mujer diciéndole

"TE AMO, TE ESTARE ESPERANDO EN EL ALTAR"

A lo que ella me contesto con mil corazones que estaba ya ansiosa por verme, yo sonreí al leerlo porque según la tradición, no podemos vernos antes de la boda y recibir unas palabras de ella, eran bastante alentadoras para mi, apague mi iphone porque realmente no queria escucharlo mas, y Sali a buscar a mi familia, ciertamente me sentía algo melancolico, desde este dia, no iba a dormir mas en casa de Poseidon, ya había mudado poco a poco mis cosas a mi nuevo hogar y cuando estuvo todo vacio mi closet, sentí algo de nostalgia, mas con el asunto de Pelope no tuve tiempo de deprimirme, asi que, Sali de mi habitación y fui a la de Poseidon, tenia ganas de pasar tiempo con ellos, toque la puerta y como no tuve respuesta, quise arriesgarme y pasar, esperaba no encontrarme con alguna escena triple equis entre papá y su esposo pero para mi fortuna no fue asi, ellos estaban, si en la cama, pero jugando con Allysa, quien estaba ya de mejor humor despues de la siesta que había tomado con sus papitos

Poseidon la tenia alzándola en sus brazos paseándola de avioncito, el juego favorito de ella,su madre sonreía mirándola desde su sitio, abrazando a mi padre amorosamente, eran una hermosa familia

Una, en la que yo,ya no iba a pertenecer

Y eso me hizo sentir peor, cerre despacio la puerta para que no me escucharan cuando Al noto mi presencia

-Deucey, que haces ahí? Entra

Yo sonreí con melancolía

-pense que dormían

-jugabamos con pelona-dijo papá abrazando a su bebita y dándole besos-ya esta mas tranquila y se levanto con ganas de estar con papá

-no la culpo-dije yo acercándome, AL se hizo a un lado y me invito a recostarme entre ellos, me aproveche del permiso y ambos me abrazaron con dulzura

-los voy a extrañar-confese con triste voz

Ambos me miraron con incredulidad

-pues…adonde vamos a ir?-pregunto mi padre

-vamos..ya sabes a lo que me refiero

-no realmente

-bueno, es muy obvio, que despues de que me case…

-si?

-pues ya no ire a tu casa-dije algo sentido

-y porque no? Te voy a cobrar o que?

-no es eso, simplemente porque estaras con tu familia y yo tendre la mia

-tu eres mi familia también-dijo Poseidon mirándome

-mas ya no perteneceré a tu casa, dejare de ser tu cachorro

Mi padre sonrio pasándole la bebe a su esposo y acto seguido, me abrazo con fuerza

-que pasa campeón?-me pregunto con ternura

Yo no pude hacer otra cosa mas que llorar, no queria perder a mi padre ni a mi familia, no me malinterpreten, estoy emocionado de casarme pero una parte de mi, aun queria estar en esa casa con ellos, riendo y gozando de una hermosa vida en juntos y disfrutar la llegada de Dean, mas mi propio hijo también estaba por venir al mundo y todo eso, me tenia muy abrumado

Papá parecía entenderlo todo sin que yo le explicara nada, simplemente me abrazo con fuerza, sentía como me trataba de relajar con sus caricias mientras Al hacia lo mismo con mi brazo

-escuchame bien esto cachorro…pase lo que pase…y aunque tu, tengas miles de hijos, siempre, seras mi pequeño, eres mi orgullo Deuce y eso jamas cambiara, mi casa sera siempre tu casa y en ella serán bienvenidos tu, Cleo y tus niños, porque somos una sola familia, los hijos crecen, y deben tener sus propios bebes, mas los padres, siempre estaremos ahí, esperando a que vuelvan al nido cada que nos necesiten, eso debes aprenderlo bien para cuando sea el momento, tu…vas a dejar ir a DJ asi como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora contigo, me dolerá no verte todos los días como en un principio que eramos solo tu y yo, esperarte para comer, escuchar tus problemas, pelear juntos, pero es parte de algo llamado madurar…y yo estoy feliz de que ese dia haya por fin llegado…se que seras muy dichoso, cachorro, y nosotros, Al, tus hermanos y yo, siempre estaremos en casa, esperando que vuelvas con nosotros el dia que desees, quedo claro?

Yo solo asentí sin decir mas, sabia que todo lo que me decía era verdad

-te amo mucho papá

-y yo a ti, tanto que ..

-hasta da asco-complete sonriendo, mientras el secaba mis lagrimas- volviendo de la luna de miel, pasaremos un fin de semana en su casa

-de acuerdo, pero lleven comida que luego se la acaban toda

-Poseidon!-reclamo Al-siempre arruinas los momentos-

-ya lo se, y me encanta hacerlo-reia mi padre

-ucy-me palmeaba Allysa la espalda para que le hiciera caso, yo la cargue besándola mucho

-yo tendre que ir por ti todos los días mi amor, porque eres a la que mas extrañare!

-no hay problema, vas por ella mientras nosotros tenemos momentos salvajes, verdad amorcito?

-no es mala idea-dijo Al guiñándole un ojo

Realmente, tenia suerte de tener a la mejor familia del mundo, pasamos un buen rato platicando los 4 en la cama bastante relajados, hasta que mi padrastro dijo que ya era tiempo de comenzar a arreglarnos, asi que me levante, les dije a ambos que los veria mas tarde, llegue a mi habitación, me di una ducha y Sali secándome afanosamente cuando escuche toquidos en mi puerta

Fui a abrir y Clawd estaba ahí

-hey men…mala hora?

-bueno, solo tengo una cena con 400 invitados pero puede esperar-respondi con ironia-pasa

-gracias

-ya estas listo-dije sonriendo, Clawd se veia bastante bien con traje

-si, casi nunca uso uno asi que decidi arreglarme temprano para desquitar la alquilada

-pues te ves muy bien

-muy amable, dime, estas nervioso?

-no, realmente estoy mas ansioso que eso-

-me imagino

El novio de Lala se veia nervioso, yo continue arreglándome y el se sento en la cama como no decidiendo a hablar

-Clawd

-dime?

-pasa algo?

-eh..no, que puede pasar?

-tu dimelo-

-pues no pasa nada…solo son nervios-

-el que se casa soy yo-sonrei

-si…eso lo se-respondio el y por el tono que uso…no me gusto mucho,me cruce de brazos y cuestione con firmeza

-que pasa?

El suspiro

-creo que debes saber algo-

-acerca?

-bueno…

Realmente me desesperaba que no se decidiera a hablar, asi que le apure

-Clawd, debo estar listo y yo..

-amo a Cleo-dijo finalmente

Creo que me quede en shock unos minutos

-sabes…-dije conteniéndome-el que me lo digas hoy es algo ilógico, porque, estamos por casarnos pero además…ella ya es mi esposa Y-enfatice-lleva a mi hijo dentro ¡!

-lo se, lo se men, no vengo a peleártela, solo vine a decírtelo porque me parecio honesto

-ah genial! Vayamos a decirle al novio que su ex aun esta enamorado de su prometida! Ya que no es nada extraño, QUE TE PASA?-le grite saliéndome de mis casillas

-Deuce..calmate-me pidió asustado el

-que me calme? Amas a mi esposa!

-pero ella a mi no!

-eso es obvio porque me ama a mi!

-Lo se

-y tienes una relación con mi hermana postiza, por el Olimpo! en que demonios pensabas al decirme eso!

-solo queria ser honesto contigo

-y eso a mi que me importa!

-a mi si porque, realmente jamas te perdone que me la quitaras-

Me quede en silencio mirándolo, el tomo aire y dijo

-cuando llegaste aquí…yo me acerque a ti porque sabia que eras un gran camarada, el mejor…te convertiste en un buen amigo , en ese entonces, lo tenia todo, era capitán del equipo, era popular,tenia una hermosa novia que todos envidiaban y te tenia a ti como mi nuevo mejor amigo…y de pronto….todo eso se acabo-

Creo que entendia un poco su punto

-no se cuando, ni a que horas ni como, conquistaste a mi novia…y ella se fue de mi lado, se que no me amaba como yo pero Deuce…Cleo era todo para mi…me encantaba estar con ella, era increíble estar a su lado y todos los días, eran absolutamente deliciosos-

Definitivamente entendia a la perfeccion lo que me decía

-mas ella se enamoro de ti y se fue de mi lado sin volver siquiera la vista, fue difícil al principio verlos juntos, y poco a poco te fuiste apoderando de todo lo mio, se que no fue culpa tuya si no mia y el verlos convertirse en la pareja mas popular de Monster High, men…eso dolia-

-Clawd

-no…espera…déjame terminar…no te vengo a retar ni a nada por el estilo Deuce, y menos a lastimarte, seria un idiota si lo fuera, solo quise que supieras todo lo que mi corazón guardo todo este tiempo,porque a partir de hoy, dejare de amarla como lo hago para tratar de amar a Lala de la misma manera-

-acaso no la amas igual?

-claro que la amo, muchísimo mas, es un amor diferente, es mas…codependiente, mas estrecho…Cleo y ella son muy distintas y no se puede comparar una con la otra-

-en ese caso creo que no deberías engañar a Lala diciéndole que la amas

-no le estoy mintiendo, simplemente que no la amo con la misma intensidad-

-eso es mentirle!

-no es verdad..son amores distintos mas desde hoy, comenzare a pensar en ella de manera distinta, se que lo lograre

-eres….-no tenia palabras para describirlo- mira…Lala aunque se, que odia que su padre y el mio estén juntos, no deja de ser un miembro de nuestra familia, y por mi parte, sigue siendo mi hermana, y haría lo que fuera por no verla triste

-no lo estará, porque te prometo hacerla feliz

-como? Diciéndome que aun amas a Cleo? Eso esta algo complicado no te parece?

-Deuce, no vine aquí a pelear, solo vine a decirte que tu ganaste

-eso es muy obvio!

-se que siempre fuiste el ganador, mas lo único que me resta por decir es….bien jugado, siempre espere que ustedes terminaran mas nunca fue asi y te felicito por eso…hazla muy feliz, ella se merece eso y mas, y aunque no me creas, siempre sere tu amigo-

Clawd dio media vuelta y se disponía a salir cuando le detuve

-espera

El volteo con ojos de perrito pateado

-tu aun eres mi amigo-le dije con sinceridad- no te culpo por amar a mi esposa, mas si por ocultármelo aunque honestamente siempre lo supe, y no solo yo, muchos de nosotros y lo de Lala, creo que todos deseamos que si no puedes hacerla feliz, te alejes de ella para asi que pueda encontrar a quien si pueda amarla por quien es-

-no puedo hacer eso amigo mio-dijo el lobo-porque mi palabra es sagrada, y le prometi desposarla y eso es lo que hare-

-aun cuando no logres amarla como a mujer?

-el amor es circunstancial, mas el juramento de un hombre debe siempre cumplirse, Lala sera mi esposa y solo espero hacerla muy feliz-

Y dándome una triste sonrisa salio, yo sabia que en el fondo, esos dos no tenían un amor de hombre mujer, si no mas bien de novios de kínder, muy dependientes el uno con el otro, como si fuese un amo con su mascota, era realmente patético mas Clawd era demasiado necio para hacerlo cambiar de parecer, y solo el sabia si estaba destinado a ser un buen esposo o a fracasar en su matrimonio.

_**Hola de nuevo, subiendo otro chapter mas, sus comentarios me hacen sumamente feliz y por eso sigo aquí XD**_

_**Les esta gustando el fic?**_

_**Espero sus reviews**_

_**Y la pregunta aun sigue**_

_**Pelope o Alexis?**_

_**Si me preguntaran a mi, creo que diría Alexis pero también es cierto que las traiciones jamas prescriben y un nuevo comienzo es siempre saludable, por eso Pelope seria ideal**_

_**Ambos son increíbles **_

_**Uno es un fuerte pasado**_

_**El otro un brillante futuro**_

_**Ustedes que elegirían? **_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Las horas pasaban y todos comenzamos a arreglarnos, Al había vestido a su bebe la cual estaba realmente enojada sentada en la cama y se quitaba el moño de la cabeza aventándolo lejos

-asi te ves fea-le decía su madre paciente volviéndoselo a poner

Mi hermanita por respuesta lo volvio a aventar

El conde la levanto abrazándola

-nena, no estas ayudando a mami, sabes que debe vestirse para la boda de Ucy-

-maaaa!-lloraba ella pegándose a el, no tenia ninguna intención de dejar vestir a su madre

-llegaremos tarde por tu culpa y los novios se enojaran con nosotros-decia Al besando y arrullando a su pequeña

Papá entraba con el biberón de la niña

-listo amor, caliente y no en el microondas

-gracias baby-

Mas Allysa no queria comer , quitaba la mamila de su boca soltado el llanto con mas fuerza

-ok, ok, nada de leche para ti entonces-decia el conde tapando el biberón- anda muy fastidiada-

-podemos ir a la iglesia y luego volver con ella a la habitación, estaba muy bien hace rato con nosotros-ofrecio papá

-no quiere despegarse de mi, ese es el problema, quiere estar sintiendo mi energía todo el tiempo y asi no me va a dejar vestirme-

-significa que iras con el torso desnudo a la fiesta? Mmmm, buena idea pelona

-eso no pasara-sonrio Al

-es una buena posibilidad, me gusta la idea en absoluto-

-tenerme sin ropa en medio de una fiesta de 400 gentes? Ahora se porque tu hija es asi-

-pelona es adicta a estar contigo, y lo heredo de su padre, que puedes esperar de ambos? Te amamos!

-y yo a ustedes, pero tenemos una boda a la cual asistir y necesito con suma urgencia tu ayuda, vístete, y ayúdame con la niña, llevala un rato a caminar mientras termino de arreglarme

-ok!-acepto Poseidon

Yo ya estaba totalmente arreglado y frente al espejo, me había colocado mis pupilentes para poder quitarme los anteojos, no queria usarlos en un dia tan especial, Mamá estaba ya muy guapa mirándome

-te ves guapísimo amor-decia casi llorando

-no me veo mal-dije sintiéndome orgulloso de mi mismo, me veia realmente atractivo

XD déjenme! Si no me echo porras yo solo, quien!

-ahora. El toque final-sonrio ella

Tomo el boutonniere y lo coloco en mi solapa, era una hermosa orquídea con detalles en dorado y verde, exquisita en extremo, volvi a observarme en el espejo, eso me etiquetaba como el novio de la boda que sonreí dichoso al verla

-se ve genial

-esta increíble-acepto Maddie

-bien…creo que estoy listo-dije feliz

-por supuesto que lo estas, te ves fantástico amor-

Mamá me lleno de besos y yo solo sonreía pidiéndole

-Madre, no hagas eso o me impregnaras de tu perfume y sabes que a Cleo le disgusta-

-no me interesa! Eres mi bebe y te llenare de muchos besos-

-jejejeje. Como quieras

-eres la criatura mas hermosa que he visto en la vida,Deuce-dijo mamá mirándome, ella tambien tenia sus lentes de contacto, seguía siendo una mujer muy bella-heredaste la belleza y el atractivo de tu padre-

-eso piensas?

-aunque sea un perfecto idiota, Poseidon nunca dejo de ser, el dios ideal

Aah mi madre siempre tan enamorada de el, cuando en eso, escuchamos un llanto de bebe, reconoci de inmediato a mi pequeña hermanita que Sali al pasillo preocupado

Papá traía a pelona caminando de la mano y la bebe estaba llorando a todo pulmón

-que tienes preciosa?-pregunte cargándola, se veia divina con su vestido nuevo

-su mamá esta arreglándose y esta de dramática que quiere estar con el-

-tu bebe esta ansiosa-dijo Maddie saliendo de mi habitación-presiente a su nuevo hermanito

-si, sabemos que es eso pero nada mas quiere estar pegada a la mami, no lo deja vestirse

-en eso salio a ti

-me culpas? Mi marido esta bien bueno…oye…- papá sonrio-dejame verte

-que?

-te ves increíble

Me sonroje por completo

-gracias…como me veo?

-como un guapo príncipe del mar dispuesto a casarse con la mujer que ama-

-entonces, me veo bien?

-cachorro, mira la percha-dijo vanidoso mi padre- en donde has visto algo mas perfecto que esto?

-definitivamente papá, Sali a ti-

-para tu buena suerte, asi es-

-dios, que egocéntrico eres-le regaño Maddie

Allysa estaba mirándonos de mal humor, como diciendo "-_- pfff ustedes me valen, quiero a mami"que volvio a soltar el llanto

-ya hermosa-dije yo abrazándola-ya viene mamá-

-algun consejo para que no este asi?

-no me mires asi, yo solo tuve un hijo-sonrio Mad- gracias a ti no tuve mas-

-mas que suficientes, Medusa-

-pero lo de Allysa pasara pronto, solo necesita ver que su hermano no la reemplazara y seguirá siendo la princesa de la casa

-eso sin dudarlo-dijo mi padre besándola-siempre sera mi pequeña peloncita

-maa-decia mi hermanita tallándose un ojo y pidiéndole los brazos a Poseidon-

-ahora viene tesoro, papi te cuida por mientras

La pequeña se llevaba un dedito a la boca recostándose en el hombro de papá, en eso, Jean Carlo se nos unia

-wow! Pero que guapísimo gascon-dijo Maddie sonriendo coqueta

El caballero le dedicaba una respetuosa reverencia

-la belleza esta depositada en usted, milady Gorgon, luce usted espectacular-

-muchas gracias-respondio mi madre feliz-porque tu no eres asi como el?-le pregunto dirigiéndose a mi padre

-porque tu no eres mi esposa-respondio Poseidon simplemente- eh Pino! Te ves muy bien

-gracias, igual ustedes, Deuce, ese smoking te hace mucha justicia

-muy amable

-has visto a Hades?-pregunto el dios

-lo vi con su mujer y su hija comiendo hace rato

-y Brian?

-arreglandose, el toma como 4 horas para su arreglo personal-

-que raro

-que tiene Allysa?-pregunto su padrino

-mamitis extrema, etapa 11, no la muevas o comienza de nuevo-

-por Dean?

-algo asi, solo quiere estar como Koala pegada a la madre-

-es un bebe es normal-

-lo se pero el debe arreglarse asi que, si se porta bien,nosotros iremos por un helado, te parece?

La bebe se levanto interesada en lo que Poseidon había dicho

-que dices mi vida? Vamos con Pino a comer un helado al restaurant del hotel

Allysa asentía con la cabeza

-muy bien, ahí estaremos entonces, Cachorro, en media hora nos vamos-

-trato hecho-asenti

En el hotel de mi esposa, ella estaba mas que histérica,no le quedaba bien la tiara y se caia con un simple movimiento de cabeza

-no..esto es un desastre!-decia nerviosa

-nena tranquila

-mamá! Es que…

-si no te calmas, no van a poder terminar de arreglarte, solo falta eso y listo

-no quiero hacer esperar a Deuce!

-no sucederá…tranquilízate, de acuerdo?

Cleo respiro asintiendo, mi esposa es un manojo de nervios, todas sus amigas lucían ya, los hermosos vestidos de damas que Carolina Herrera había confeccionado para ellas

-me veo lindísima-sonreia Lala frente al espejo

Todos eran color dorado, cortos para que asi pudiesen bailar y divertirse libremente, las chicas se veian realmente bonitas

-creo que nuestra amiga hizo una gran elección al pedirnos que usaramos estos vestidos, me encantaron-dijo Frankie entusiasmada

-y a mi, me veo incrreible, ya quierrro que Heath me vea-

-yo solo espero que Cleo no termine con los nervios hechos polvo, esta extremadamente nerviosa que ni la tiara se quiere detener en esa cabeza de mantequilla que tiene-bromeo Clawdeen

-estara lista a tiempo, Deuce esperara por ella el tiempo que sea necesario-

-eso si! Es tan romántico todo esto-suspiro Draculaura feliz

-definitivamente asi es…sera la boda del siglo!-

Brian mientras tanto, salía ya de su habitación bastante atractivo, se había tomado su tiempo para arreglarse y no había quedado del todo mal, cerraba su puerta cuando alguien le dijo:

-valio la pena la espera

El rubio volteo y era Pelope quien le estaba esperando

-te parece?-pregunto Brian dándose una vuelta coqueto-te gusta lo que ves?

-por supuesto-sonrio el griego

El hombre se acerco a su amigo

-tu no te ves tan mal, de hecho, te ves bastante bien, enloqueceras a muchas damas en la boda-

-bueno…no es mi intención hacer eso-dijo Pelope mirando al vampiro-de hecho, estaba esperándote para pedirte, que seas mi acompañante-

-yo?

-si-

-pero…pensé que tenias una opinión bastante pobre de mi por lo que te conte de mi familia-

-creo que por eso debería disculparme-respondio el amigo de mi padre bajando sus lindos ojos- no debi juzgarte ya que no tengo porque hacerlo, es tu vida, es tu familia y tu sabes el porque lo haces-

-si…bueno, ni yo mismo lo se

Pelope sonrio bellamente

-una vez alguien me dijo, que siempre tienes que vivir al máximo, no importando lo que hagas o tengas que hacer, tu eres un espíritu libre Brian, y solo tu conoces las razones por las que haces las cosas

El rubio le sonrio con ternura al joven frente a el, realmente era demasiado atractivo

-me encantara ser tu compañero esta noche-dijo Duvallon con sinceridad acercándose mas a el

-genial-contesto el griego dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

Brian respondio con otro mas intenso que los hizo perderse un momento de lo que pasaba alrededor

-besas muy bien-le halago el castaño con sensualidad

-lo se, soy un experto

-ahora que recuerdo…no eras acaso el compañero de Jean Carlo?

-si pero el no me divierte además no sabe bailar y esta casado-

-y yo no?-pregunto con picardía el chico

-a menos que yo sepa no, dejaste esposa y chamacos en el Tartaro?

Pelope rio divertido

-nada de eso

-en ese caso creo que podemos ver hacia donde nos lleva la noche, no te parece?

-me gusta la idea-acepto el guerrero tomando la mano de su amigo y llevándolo con el.

_**Hola aquí dejándoles el nuevo capitulo**_

_**El fic de teen Wolf, lo actualizo esta semana, es una promesa**_

_**Pero le subiré el rating ya que viene una escena algo fuerte XD**_

_**Prohibido para menores jo joooo**_

_**Que dicen? Les esta gustando la boda?**_

_**Espero sus comentarios **_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	6. Chapter 6

La novia estaba ya totalmente lista, se veia sumamente hermosa y todas sus compañeras la veian endiosadas

-te ves super Cleo!

-marrravillosa

-como una muñequita!

-encantadora

-a donde tienes a tu hijo?-pregunto Clawdeen rompiendo el momento tierno- estas mas delgada que nunca!

-el esta adentro escondidito-sonrio Cleo pasando su manita en su abdomen, pero esta con mamita e ira con ella al altar por papi!-

-te ves hermosa mi amor-sonrio Nefertari con un pañuelo en las manos- no puedo creer lo bella qu estas

-gracias mami!y no me hagas llorar que se me puede correr el maquillaje-

-oh, lo siento señorita-rio la faraona

-dentro de poco, señora de Gorgon

-pues en ese caso, chicas- dijo Clawdeen-vayamos a amarrar a ese hombre

-siii!-gritaron todas

Todas ellas iban a ir en la limousine de Cleo cuando el faraón las intercepto

-nenas…puedo hablar con mi hija un momento

-claro señor-acepto Frankie- Cleo te esperamos en el auto

-seguro ahí las veo

Ram sonrio orgulloso de ver a su hija vestida de novia

-te gusta papi?-pregunto ella con gran orgullo

-te ves tan exquisita como tu madre

-gracias-

El faraón tomo la mano de su princesa y se la beso con ternura

-fue un gran honor haberte educado todo este tiempo, haberte defendido y haber estado para ti en cada momento de tu vida…hoy empiezas una nueva etapa a lado de un gran hombre y de tu hijo que esta creciendo seguro dentro de ti, mas siempre recuerda, que estare en casa esperando que me llames cuando estes en problemas o porque tengas miedo a la oscuridad, yo estare ahí, para cuidar de mi pequeñita-

Mi esposa abrazo con fuerza a su padre llorando

-gracias papito, te amo…muchas gracias por haberme escogido como hija

El faraón rio

-fue un gran placer

La acompaño hasta el auto en donde las chicas estaba mas que listas y preparadas para ir a la iglesia, Ram le dio el ramo a su hija y le dijo:

-te veo alla

-trato hecho-sonrio ella feliz

Al mientras tanto, buscaba a su familia, estaban comiendo un helado en el restaurant, Poseidon estaba con la nena y Jean Carlo le ayudaba a que mi hermanita no se ensuciara su vestido

-se ven divinos-sonrio el conde llegando hasta ellos

Papá volteo a mirar a su esposo ya que lucia bastante atractivo que se levanto hacia el veloz, mi padrastro usaba un smoking negro, al igual que la camisa, solo el chaleco era color vino y se veia bastante guapo

-amorcito te ves super sexy-

-te parezco?-pregunto Al con "inocencia"

-tanto que podría hacerte el amor arriba de esta mesa, puedo? Anda di que si!-

-hey-interrumpio el gascon-nosotros estamos aquí

-solo cierren los ojos y listo-respondio con sarcasmo papá

-sera hasta despues de la fiesta amor, porque ya debemos irnos a la iglesia

-pero cariño!

Al beso a su esposo apasionadamente para calmarle las ansias mientras Allysa seguía entretenida con la cuchara del helado

-tienes unos padres muy calientes, princesa

La nena solo chupaba feliz su mantecado

-eso no ayuda en nada-dijo el dios feliz mirando a su marido

-claro que si…piensa en las cosas que te hare al volver de la fiesta-

-ok, nos vamos ya!-pidio el dios apurándolos-entre mas pronto nos vayamos , mas temprano volveremos

En verdad que no hay quien pueda domar de esta manera a mi padre mas que Al

Mamá y yo nos fuimos en la limousine que ella había adquirido para la boda, yo estaba sumamente nervioso, ya no había visto a papá y el conde para avisarles que ya iba rumbo a la iglesia, sentía que todo me temblaba, los nervios estaban comenzando a salir ya

-y si Cleo no llega?-dije asustado

-llegara

-y si no?

-pues encontraremos a otra con quien casarte

-Mamá!

-hijo,no vamos a desperdiciar tanta comida, si la plástica no aparece te consigo una mas bonita

Resople molesto,no me gustaban esas bromas de parte de mi madre

Ella rio al ver mi cara

-relajate, estoy bromeando, ya llegara

En la hermosa iglesia de Sant Patrick, los invitados estaban ya abarrotándola, mis amigos estaban ahí con sus familias, todos los Wolf, los Jekyll, los Stein, Nadine con Heath, mi tio Hades y mi tia Persefone con mi primita Kat, amigos y socios de mis padres, e infinidad de gente mas, habíamos elegido esa porque en una de sus torres, mi padre había contraído nupcias con su esposo y tenia un valor especial que yo me casara en el mismo sitio que ellos, además, era bellísima, estaciono la limousine y ayude a mamá a bajar del auto, Horus estaba ya ahí esperándola, Ine también estaba ya junto a su pareja quien traía a Vlady en brazos, fui directo hacia mis amigos que me felicitaban por lo bien que me veia, yo saludaba a diestra y siniestra con gusto de ver a tanta gente que había ido a nuestra boda

Mientras tanto, mi novia y sus amigas venían tomándose fotos en la limo muy felices de lo increíble que todas se veian y de lo feliz que estaba Cleo por llegar ya a la iglesia cuando de pronto el auto se detuvo

-que onda?-pregunto Lala mirando hacia el frente

-Manu?-pregunto mi prometida nerviosa

El hombre bajo el vidrio

-lo lamento mi señora, parece que la limo esta fallando

-que cosa?-grito histérica

-parece que se quedo sin energía

-como?

-que horror!

-que maaal!

-pero Cleo debe llegar a la iglesia!

Decían todas al mismo tiempo, hasta que Clawdeen chiflo con fuerza

-quieren callarse?

-pero no llegare a tiempo!-dijo mi chica casi llorando

-calmate y no empieces con tus chillidos, ahorita busco un taxi

-voy a llegar a mi boda en taxi?-pregunto asustada Cleo

-es eso o no llegas…tu decides?-le respondio su madrina con determinación

Mi esposa miro desesperada a su sirviente

-Manu…haz algo por favor-

El leal sirviente no iba a quedarle mal a su señora que decidido dijo

-salga del auto un momento mi princesa

Cleo obedecio siendo ayudada por sus amigas

-ahora, aléjense por favor

El trafico veia con curiosidad a la bella novia que salía de su limo y sus damas de honor que estaban esperando que el chofer hiciera el milagro de arrancar la unidad

Y asi fue, Manu concentro toda su mistica energía,y la solto directo hacia el auto que recargo instantáneamente la pila con la suficiente carga para hacer arrancar el vehiculo, aunque no por eso, no asusto a las chicas que habían gritado asustadas por el fogonazo de luz que había salido de el leal servidor, el cual entro a auto y arranco la unidad

-listo-sonrio –suban ya

Todas vitorearon con alegría y subieron veloces a la limo

Mientras tanto, yo comencé a impacientarme, Cleo tenia ya algunos minutos atrasada

-descuida, ya llegara-me calmo el sacerdote

Papá, Jean Carlo y Al llegaban también a la iglesia, el gascon busco a su amigo quien le hizo señas de que ya estaba sentado dentro con Pelope a un lado

-parece que ya me quitaron a mi compañero

-Pelope te lo bailo-sonrio papá tomando la mano de su esposo quien traía a mi hermanita dormida, la beba jamas se perdia su siesta de las 6,me extraño ver a papá sentarse en una banca cuando se suponía que tenia que entrar conmigo a la iglesia

-Dad?-dije yo hablándole mas mi madre me acomodaba el moño del smoking

-listo, mucho mejor

-papá debe entrar con Clawdeen

-de seguro fue a acompañar a Al a su asiento para asegurarse de que todo esta bien con el

-pero..

-hola Deuce-me saludo Thad algo apenado

-hey men, luces genial-palmee yo su hombro- gracias por estar aquí

-si…gracias,bueno es que…tengo que decirte algo

-que pasa?-pregunte extrañado

-bueno…tu padre me pidió…si es que tu estas de acuerdo…en que yo fuera…tu padrino-

Me quede algo asombrado de lo que decía, mas sonreí mirándole

-de veras quieres serlo?

-Deuce…eres como un hermano para mi, un gran amigo y la única persona en la que confio tanto mi vida como la de la mujer que amo…no se si tu pienses igual que yo o si no lo haces, realmente no me importa, pero….quiero que sepas, que seria un gran honor ser tu padrino de bodas-

Yo abrace a mi mejor amigo con fuerza, Thad también significaba mucho en mi vida, era un gran hermano

-el honor sera todo mio-

Ambos chocamos puños, y sonreímos al mismo tiempo, tenia mucha suerte de tenerlo junto a mi

En eso, los faraones llegaron con Nefera que venia realmente de mal humor

-aun no llega Cleo?-pregunto la dama preocupada

-no-respondi asustado

-Ram…

-descuida linda, ella aparecerá, las novias siempre se atrasan un momento, esperaremos unos minutos mas-dijo el faraón bastante tranquilo para mis nervios

Adentro de la iglesia, Vlad no perdia ni un solo momento de vista a su padre con una mirada nada parecida a la de un niño, Allysa dormia plácidamente en brazos de su mami mas su hermano solo parecía analizar a la pequeña diosa, el conde comenzó a molestarse

-amor-

-dime cariño-pregunto papá quien estaba en whats app con Hades-

-me pasas la frazada de la niña? Esta en la pañalera

-claro cielo, pero…esta frio?

-un poco, no quiero que se enferme, acaba de comer helado

-ok, si quieres puedo pedir que bajen el clima-

-no, descuida, con taparla estará genial, gracias cielo-

-para servirte amor-sonreia Poseidon colocando la mantita sobre la niña, de esa manera, su madre la tapaba de Vlad, el cual hizo una mueca molesta y se sento correctamente en las piernas de el novio de su madre, Al atraía mas a su bebe hacia el, quizás exageraba pero algo tenia el hijo de Integra que no le gustaba para nada desde el primer dia que nacio, su aura no era la de un bebe normal, y aunque el lo hubiese engendrado, no iba a permitir que se acercara o dañara a sus pequeños

Yo estaba de lo mas nervioso paseándome de un lado a otro, demasiado preocupado por lo que le hubiera pasado a mi esposa que de la boda en si, estaba por llamarle cuando Maddie dijo

-alla viene!

Todos respiraron aliviados, incluso el sacerdote que nos pidió que nos acomodaramos para iniciar la ceremonia, mi madre tomo mi brazo y nos pusimos hasta el frente, yo solo queria preguntarle a mi esposa si todo estaba bien, mas no me dejaban verla,por que todo mundo se arremolinaba buscando su lugar, las amigas de Cleo iban detrás de mi junto a los padrinos

-Cleo?-alce la voz importándome poco si no estaba bien visto

-hola amor!-me saludo ella desde mas atrás

-todo bien?-pregunte

-si! La limo se quedo sin batería pero aquí estamos ya, perdóname cielo-

-estas aquí y eso es lo que importa sonreí al escuchar su vocecita

-ya terminaste?-me pregunto molesto el cura, yo me sonroje extremo

-si…perdone padre-respondi sonriendo

Y comenzo a sonar la música anunciando el inicio de la ceremonia

_**Dejándoles ya el nuevo chapter**_

_**Y respondiendo a la pregunta, no , no hare mas D&C**_

_**Lo lamento, ya di por concluida esos one short y no volveré a escribi uno mas, lo siento**_

_**Espero sus comentarios**_

_**Gracias por leerme**_

_**Rey KOn**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Entramos primero mamá y yo, todo mundo estaba de pie, mi padre y Al estaban sentados detrás de las primeras bancas, ya que en ellas iban las chicas, miles de flashazos caian sobre nosotros ya que era una noticia mundial que la hija de tan conocido empresario contrajera matrimonio con un chico como yo, llegamos al altar y Maddie me beso con ternura diciéndome

-te amo cariño

-y yo a ti mamá-sonrei

Thad paso a un lado mio y se coloco detrás de mi, voltee a ver a papá y el solo me guiño un ojo desde su asiento, me veia orgulloso, en cierta forma, entendí que el no queria quitarle este momento a mi madre y ella me había llevado al altar y había estado junto a mi, Poseidon siempre ha sido y sera, una parte importante en mi vida

En cuanto las chicas despejaron el pasillo principal,

La vi

Mi esposa caminaba al altar hacia mi

Se veia justo como siempre supe que se veria

Hermosa, regia, soberbia, y tan mia como el primer dia que la vi caminando por los pasillos de Monster High,con ese andar tan suyo, con esa mirada que me traspaso apenas sus ojos se posaron en mi, con ese perfume que me embriaga cada centímetro de mi piel

Y con ese corazón, que logre conquistar, hasta lograr llegar a este dia

En donde caminaba hermosa y radiante hacia mi, para nunca separarnos mas

Y no me importo las palabras de Clawd, o todos aquellos hombres que la amaron antes que yo, a partir de este momento, Cleo era mia y nada ni nadie nos iba a separar

Porque Dios nos uniria para amarnos cada dia de nuestras vidas

Mi prometida beso a su padre, el cual, se acerco a mi, tome la mano de mi novia y el me dijo:

-ahora te toca a ti…cuidala como el mas preciado tesoro-

-asi sera faraón-prometi con firmeza

Ella sonrio acercándose a mi

-te ves hermosa-dije sin poder expresar nada mas

-y tu te ves comible-me dijo al oído

-amor…estamos en una iglesia

-lo siento, ando hot-respondio en voz bajita

El sacerdote comenzó con la homilía mientras Pelona se despertabam y se quitaba la mantita de su cara

-mira amor-decia su madre-es ucy y clo

La beba nos miraba y con la misma volvia a recostarse en su mami con mucha flojerita, a ella le valia un comino mi boda

-_- gracias Allysa!

El conde acariciaba con ternura los cabellitos de su hermosa bebe, AL siempre solia mirar con mucha dulzura a su hija, la cuidaba como si fuese hecha de oro, es su gran tesoro y a papá le encantaba mirarlos

Mas Lala de vez en cuando volteaba con tristeza a ver como su padre ni siquiera se inmutaba ante su presencia , sabia que su mundo entero era Allysa y en cuanto Dean llegara, las cosas iba a ser peor, ella extrañaba el tener a su papá en casa, y habría dado lo que fuera, porque todo fuera como antes, sin Poseidon cerca

Vlad parecía pensar lo mismo ya que no les quitaba la vista de encima, y parecía estar esperando el momento preciso para arremeter en contra de mi familia

Mientras tanto, todo era dicha en mi, las cosas estaban saliendo a pedir de boca, y el momento de decir nuestros votos llego, mi turno fue primero y trate de tener la voz firme

-Cleo-comence- hace tiempo ya que estamos juntos, y desde que te vi, supe que tu eras la mujer destinada para mi, no me preguntes como lo supe o que fue lo que me hizo pensar asi, lo cierto es..que dentro de mi, en mi corazón, nacio la esperanza de ver a mis hijos, con tu rostro, con tus ojos, con tu hermosa sonrisa pero lo mas importante…que te llamaran mamá….estamos muy próximos a comenzar ese sueño que ambos deseamos que se haga pronto realidad, es una aventura, que no deseaba tenerla con nadie, mas que contigo, mi hermosa princesa del Nilo, te amo y te prometo que siempre estare para cuidar de ti y de nuestra familia-

Mi madre estaba mas que en llanto y le decía a Horus discretamente

-es igual a su padre…sabe las palabras exactas

Al egipcio no le hacia mucha gracia que siempre recordara a Poseidon

Mi esposa lloraba de felicidad y su voz se quebró un poco al decir sus votos

-Deucey…si hay algo de lo que tengo que estar agradecida cada dia de mi vida, es que hayas tomado la decisión de venir a USA hace tiempo, entrar a Monster High y haberte topado en mi camino, porque desde ese momento, toda mi vida cambio , deje de ser una niña caprichosa, para tratar de tener virtudes y tu las notaras, era demasiado irreal pensar en que me amaras…mas no fue imposible, ya que estamos aquí ahora y solo puedo prometerte…que te hare muy feliz, que estare a tu lado cada dia de tu vida y muchas gracias por ser, mi mejor amigo-

Creo que ustedes comprenderán si me ponía a llorar como tonto frente a todos, ella me abrazo y yo la bese en la frente repitiéndole mil veces "te amo"

El sacerdote continuo la celebración., hasta que me pregunto:

-Deuce Gorgon, aceptas por esposa a la señorita, Cleo de Nile, para amarla y respetarla cada dia de tu vida?-

-acepto-respondi enseguida

-Cleo de Nile, aceptas por esposo al joven Deuce para amarlo y respetarlo cada dia de tu vida?

-si, acepto-sonrio ella

Coloque su anillo en mi novia diciendo:

-con esta sortija te desposo, Cleo, y desde hoy, prometo siempre fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y respetarte cada dia de mi vida

Mi novia tomo mi anillo y lo coloco en mi repitiendo:

-con esta sortija te desposo Deuce, y prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte cada dia de mi vida-

Y al fin, dijo las palabras que tanto esperábamos

-desde este momento, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-

Creo que no espere a que terminara cuando ya estaba yo besando a mi esposa, todos nos aplaudieron felices, nuestros amigos lloraban al mismo tiempo, solo Clawd se veia algo deprimido, mi padre se veia sumamente feliz y abrazaba a su esposo bastante conmovido

-estas llorando amor?-pregunto Al besando la mejilla de Poseidon

-no

-de veras?

-bueno, nada mas tantito-dijo secándose los ojos-

-eres un encanto-le beso su marido enternecido

Incluso Brian secaba su rostro con un lindo pañuelito

-estas bromeando?-sonrio Pelope divertido

-las bodas son hermosas

-si, si lo son

-cuando tu te casaste hace siglos, sacrificaron personas?

-por supuesto que no!-reclamo Pelope indignado- no eramos salvajes

-jeje, perdón

Mi mujer estaba extremadamente feliz en mis brazos diciendo:

-no lo pudo creer!lo hicimos!

-asi es!lo logramos

-nos casamos!

-y para siempre!

Tome su mano y ella coloco su otra en mi brazo y salimos de la iglesia sumamente felices y enamorados, todo parecía un hermoso sueño, perfecto y feliz

Nuestros amigos comenzaron a felicitarnos a la salida de la misma asi como toda nuestra familia, Al aprovecho este momento para llevar a Allysa a la torre en donde se había casado con papá

La pequeña diosa llegaba con su madre al lugar que lucia en silencio, el altar de la antigua iglesia del castillo de su padre,estaba ahí

-mira hermosa-le decía su mama a la bebe que veia todo con curiosidad y con un chupon en su boquita-este altar era de tu abuelo y aquí papi se unio con mamá-

El conde sento a su bebe sobre el, la nena palmeaba la cruz de piedra en donde el había enterrado su espada y dios le había maldecido convirtiéndolo en un vampiro, el también veia el lugar a donde su arma había sido hundida, le parecía un mundo aparte de lo que vivía ahora, tantas cosas habían sucedido desde entonces, Elizabetha Mina, Integra, y aunque fueron especiales en su momento, si le dieran a elegir vivir de nuevo su vida,el elegiría hacerlo todo igual porque gracias a eso, tenia frente a el, a su preciosa niña

-tu vales cada gota de sangre que derrame, mi hermosa diosa-le besaba su madre con amor- Dios sabe que te amo tanto, a ti, a Dean y a tu padre-

-me dejas al ultimo?-pregunto una voz detrás de el

AL sonrio,sabia que era papá

-eres el primero en mi lista

, antepusiste a dos tripones olorosos a pañal antes que a mi-

-ok, lo acepto, si lo hice-dijo el conde besando a mi padre-pero gracias a ti, los tengo conmigo,fue una hermosa boda

-si que lo fue, están tomándose fotos

-ahora bajamos, queria mostrarle en donde mamá y papá se casaron-

-fue una buena puntada de mi parte no lo crees?-dijo orgulloso el dios.

-la mejor…me alegra que la hayas tenido-

-quise tenerte solo para mi y que mejor que unirnos bajo la ley de dios-

-sabias que te iba a decir que si?

-absolutamente, me amas tanto como yo a ti

-definitivamente es asi…gracias por estar conmigo

Poseidon abrazo a su esposo por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia el

-gracias a ti por aceptarme-le confeso mirándolo fijamente

-te amo

-y yo te amo mas

Estaban por besarse cuando Allysa ya había gateado hasta el otro extremo del altar y decía

-maaa!-muy feliz que significaba: "mirenme :3", ambos corrieron a detenerla ya que un poco mas y se hubiese caído al suelo

-por dios!me descuide un micro segundo!-decia AL asustadísimo con la niña ya en salvo

-yo también!Pelona no hagas eso

La nena solo sonreía divinamente

-sera mejor bajar con los chicos

-tienes mi total apoyo, vamos abajo pequeña

Allysa aplaudia feliz la consigna, post data, jamas descuiden a un bebe ni un segundo!

Las fotos continuaban alrededor nuestro, posábamos de lo mas felices y yo miraba extasiado a mi mujer

-te ves increíble

-te gusto el vestido?-me pregunto dichosa

-es absolutamente hermoso, esta precioso!

-mas que el que use aquella vez?

-mil veces mas bello-

-gracias amor! Tu también te ves precioso!

-Al lo escogio para mi

-el siempre escoge lo mejor, ya quiero estar en nuestra luna de miel-

-sera genial, como esta mi pequeño?

-muy tranquilo y feliz de estar con sus papitos-

-mi pequeño campeón-dije feliz, las personas seguían tomándose fotos con nosotros, mas el tiempo apremiaba y teniamos que ir a la recepción, Manu había arreglado ya la descompostura del auto de Cleo que estaba listo ya para irnos en el, busque a papá entre la gente y vi que traía a su esposo abrazado y a mi hermanita con ellos, casi olvide que ya no podia irme en su auto como solíamos hacer y sentí una punzada de nostalgia al ver como los tres se alejaban hacia su vehiculo

Mas tenia a lado mio a mi esposa y dentro de ella a mi hijo y era hora de comenzar a actuar como lo que ya era

El jefe de familia

Exactamente como lo que Poseidon siempre hacia

Tome a mi esposa de la mano, y camine decidido hacia nuestro auto, eramos ya

La familia Gorgon De Nile.

_**Regresando y dejando el chapter**_

_**Me voy!**_

_**Rey KOn**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	8. Chapter 8

La recepción iba a realizarse en un hermoso salón exclusivo, con una bella vista al mar y amplísimos jardines que recordaban a la antigua Grecia, todo estaba decorado en colores dorado y verde, las mesas estaban reservadas con los nombres de los invitados, y había un estricto control de vigilancia, la gente comenzaba ya a llegar a la fiesta,y mis padres llegaron con Jean Carlo, Brian y Pelope, tenían una mesa reservada justo a lado de la mesa de honor, queria tener a mi padre cerca al igual que a Maddie con Horus, los De Nile estaban justo en el lado contrario, los miembros de la RAD estaban esparcidos por todo el salón, mi Tio Hades estaba detrás de la mesa de papá con Persefone que ya tenia un muy abultado abdomen, el llevaba a Kat en brazos quien se había quedado dormida, Allysa estaba jugando bastante tranquila con su pato en las piernas de su madre, mientras los invitados comenzaban a llenar el lugar

-es un lindo sitio-dijo Jean Carlo sonriendo-

-si, no esta mal, pero me sigue gustando mas el salón en donde me case-respondio Papá con presunción

-totalmente de acuerdo-le beso Al

-maaa!-se quejo la beba celosa

-lo lamento, no mas besos a papi, lo prometo-

-te amo pelona-dijo Poseidon besando a su hija repetidas veces lo que hacia reir a mi hermanita, Ine llegaba con su pareja quien traía a Vlady en brazos y este miraba con bastante malos ojos que el dios del mar, estuviera besando a su hija, que comenzó a hacer berrinche

-que pasa amorcito?-le pregunto Lala acercándose a el

Por respuesta, Vlad le tiro una patada a su hermana mayor

-no-le regaño Ine- a Ula no se le pega, ya te lo había dicho

El rubiecito alzo la mano para pegarle también a su madre, odiaba que lo regañaran

-no hagas eso-le pidió Jeremy deteniéndole, los bebes lindos no pelean

-en ocasiones suele ser muy agresivo-dijo Ine preocupada sentándose a lado de su pareja

-es normal en los niños ser asi-

-pues solo espero que se le quite un poco con el tiempo, no es agradable estarle siempre llamándole la atención porque quiere golpear a su hermana

-a mi no me importa porque lo adoro-dijo Lala besándolo a lo que Vlad la aventaba molesto- y aunque te enojes te llenare de besitos todo el tiempo, mi niñito bonito, precioso y divino

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh-gritaba el bebe furioso golpeando a su hermana para que se quitara, le desagradaba en demasia las demostraciones de cariño empalagoso-

Frankie, Abbey y los chicos, veian por mientras, las fotos de nosotros dos que nos habían tomado en la sesión unos días antes, el álbum estaba en la entrada del salón con el libro de firmas

-se ven super increíbles-decia Blue

-si! Cleo se ve hermosa-secundaba Holt

-Deuce también se ve guapo-opino Gil, y todos lo voltearon a ver extrañados-que? Acaso no puedo dar mi opinión?

-men…Cleo tiene una minifalda en esa foto y tu dices que nuestro amigo es guapo? Vamos a hablar de prioridades-se burlo Heath

-ay olvídenlo! Ustedes me hacen bullying!

Aunque sea oiga feo, pero nos encanta molestar a Gil

Nosotros arribamos al lugar y las cámaras nos captaban al momento, Cleo sonreía dichosa y yo le ayudaba con el vestido como buen esposo, había sido un romántico paseo en limo, no dejamos de besarnos y de declararnos amor eterno todo el camino, ya eramos marido y mujer y amaba ver la sortija de boda en la mano de ella, mi hermosa reina del Nilo me pertenecia completamente

En cuanto entramos al salón, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, saludamos a todo el mundo y la música comenzó a sonar

Nuestro primer baile de casados

-Cleo-dije tomándola de la mano-se que me pediste que escogiera la musica nuestro primer baile

-si?

-y pase noches enteras buscando la canción ideal, y creo que de todas ellas…esta es perfecta

Tome a mi mujer de la cintura y la atraje hacia mi

Y se comenzó a escuchar..

Ill Be Your Dream  
Ill Be Your Wish Ill Be Your Fantasy  
Ill Be Your Hope Ill Be Your Love  
Be Everything That You Need  
Ill Love You More With Every Breath  
Truly, Madly, Deeply Do  
I Will Be Strong I Will Be Faithful  
Cause Im Counting On

A New Beginning  
A Reason For Living  
A Deeper Meaning

I Want To Stand With You On  
A Mountain  
I Want To Bathe With You In The Sea  
I Want To Lay Like This Forever  
Until The Sky Falls Down On Me

And When The Stars Are Shining  
Brightly In The Velvet Sky,  
Ill Make A Wish To Send To Heaven  
Them Make You Want To Cry  
The Tears Of Joy For All The  
Pleasure And The Certainty  
That Were Surrounded By The  
Comfort And Protection Of

The Highest Powers  
In Lonely Hours  
The Tears Devour You

I Want To Stand With You On  
A Mountain  
I Want To Bathe With You In The Sea  
I Want To Lay Like This Forever  
Until The Sky Falls Down On Me

Oh Can You See It Baby?  
You Dont Have To Close Your Eyes  
Cause Its Standing Right Here  
Before You  
All That You Need Will Surely Come

Ill Be Your Dream Ill Be Your Wish  
Ill Be Your Fantasy  
Ill Be Your Hope Ill Be Your Love  
Be Everything That You Need  
Ill Love You More With Every Breath  
Truly, Madly, Deeply Do

I Want To Stand With You On A Mountain  
I Want To Bathe With You In The Sea  
I Want To Lay Like This Forever

_**Yo Seré Tu Sueño,**_

Tu Deseo, Tu Fantasía.  
Seré Tu Esperanza, Tu Amor,  
Seré Todo Lo Que Necesites.

Te Amare Más Con Cada Respiro,  
Sinceramente, Loca Y Profundamente.  
Seré Fuerte, Seré Fiel,  
Porque Estoy Contando Con  
Un Nuevo Principio,  
Una Razón Para Vivir, Un Significado Más Profundo.

Quiero Estar Contigo Sobre Una Montaña,  
Quiero Bañarme Contigo En El Mar,  
Quiero Permanecer Así Para Siempre,  
Hasta Que El Cielo Caiga Sobre Mí.

Y Cuando Las Estrellas Brillen  
Con Mas fuertemente En El Cielo Aterciopelado,  
Pedire Un Deseo Para Enviarlo Al Cielo.  
Y Entonces Hacer Que Quieras Llorar  
Las Lágrimas De Alegría Por Todo El Placer,  
En La Certeza De Que Estamos Rodeados  
Por El Confort Y La Protección De Los Poderes Más Altos.  
En Las Horas De Soledad,  
Las Lágrimas Te Devoran.

Quiero Estar Contigo Sobre Una Montaña,  
Quiero Bañarme Contigo En El Mar,  
Quiero Permanecer Así Para Siempre,  
Hasta Que El Cielo Caiga Sobre Mí.

Oh, ¿puedes Verlo, Nena?  
No Tienes Que Cerrar Tus Ojos,  
Porque Está Justo Enfrente De Ti.  
Todo Lo Que Necesitas Seguramente Llegará.

Yo Seré Tu Sueño,  
Tu Deseo, Tu Fantasía.  
Seré Tu Esperanza, Tu Amor,  
Seré Todo Lo Que Necesites.

Te Amare Más Con Cada Respiro,  
Sinceramente, Loca Y Profundamente.  
Seré Fuerte, Seré Fiel,  
Porque Estoy Contando Con  
Un Nuevo Principio,  
Una Razón Para Vivir, Un Significado Más Profundo.  
Sinceramente, Loca Y Profundamente.

Era la cancion que expresaba todo lo que deseaba vivir con mi esposa, hoy, mañana y siempre, deseaba estar con ella cada dia de mi vida hasta que Dios me llamara a juicio y aun en otros mundos, la iba a esperar

En cuanto termino, mi mujer estaba llorando abrazandome con fuerza y diciendome :" te amo" con todo su Corazón, yo la bese con dulzura y llegamos a nuestra mesa, en donde los invitados no dejaban de aplaudirnos

Comenzaron a llegar a felicitarnos y yo aproveche un pequeño momento que estaban las damas halagando el hermoso vestido de novia que corri hacia la mesa de papá

-hey, necesito que des el brindis

-pero porque yo?-pregunto extrañado-Thad es el padrino

-dad, nadie como tu sabe hacer llorar a las personas con sus palabras-

-Quieres que tus invitados lloren? Eso es ser masoquista cachorro-

-Por favor!

El sonrio

-de acuerdo, lo hare. Tu avísame cuando

-a mi orden-

-de acuerdo

-sabia que darias el brindis-le dijo su esposo sonriendo

-la gente cree que tengo don de palabra

-lo tienes amor-

-solo soy rollero, y todos piensan que soy sensible-

-es la boda de tu hijo-interrumpio el gascon-creo que se te permite ser todo lo cursi y sensible que desees-

-tratare de no hacer llorar a nadie, pelona, tu aplaudele a tu papi ok?

La nena obedecia aplaudiendo con sus manitas

-deja que hable primero, hija, para que no se vea tan fingido-bromeaba Poseidon

En cuanto cesaron las felicitaciones, Clawdeen fue la encargada de abrir los discursos, se levanto tocando su copa y todos voltearon a verla

-buenas noches, familia y amigos que nos acompañan en esta gran noche-comenzo diciendo la novia de Thad- creo que muchos de nosotros, esperaba llegar tarde o temprano ese hermoso dia, ya que era algo que sabíamos sucedería, pero porque? Muy simple, por la manera en que ellos dos, se veian, se hablaban, se protegían y creo que no ha pasado un solo dia de nuestra vida en que Cleo y Deuce nos hayan demostrado, lo mucho que se aman, y la forma en que un amor de verdad, debe crecer y cultivarse dia con dia, recuerdo una ocasión, en que la novia y yo estábamos apoyando al equipo en un partido importante y le pregunte a De Nile, ¿Por qué lo elegiste a el? Y mi amiga, sonriendo, volteo a mirarme y con el tono mas honesto que le escuche hasta ese momento me respondio: porque el tiene todo lo que yo deseaba en un hombre… nadie había reunido hasta hoy, las cualidades que yo buscaba en mi príncipe azul, y lo amo por eso…con esa respuesta, me quedo claro dos cosas:

Una, que Cleo tenia pesimos gustos-

Todos rieron de la broma de la lobita

-lo lamento, sabes que no es verdad, la primera es,que su búsqueda al fin había terminado y la segunda, era que nunca antes, la había visto tan enamorada, y yo sabia, que ese amor, iba a ser para siempre-

Clawd solo agacho su mirada suspirando con fuerza, y Lala no perdió de vista ese movimiento

-asi que, Cleo, Deuce,-continuo Clawdeen- muchas felicidades y mil gracias por dejarme ser parte de su dia mas especial-

Todos aplaudieron con ganas ante el discurso, de la chica y mi esposa la abrazo con fuerza

-sabia que era una gran idea hacerte mi madrina-

-y tu seras la mia, de esa no te salvas-sonrio la prometida de mi amigo-te quiero Cleo

-y yo a ti peluda-dijo mi chica secándose las lagrimas

_**Espero sus comentarios**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Siguió el turno de Thad de decir sus palabras, mas el era sumamente timido asi que se levanto nervioso tomando su copa y dijo:

-desde un principio, yo no estaba destinado a ser el padrino de Deuce, mas…a ultimo momento, me dieron este honor que agradezco infinitamente, ya que el sabe, que es mas que un amigo, es un hermano para mi, Deuce, tu fuiste el único que creyo en mi, me apoyo y siempre supe que podia contar contigo, del mismo modo que tu contaras conmigo hoy y siempre, te unes a una gran mujer, una dama que supo encontrar, guiar y porque no decirlo, domar ese gran carácter que tienes. Han crecido juntos convirtiéndose en los adultos que son ahora, labrando un camino que todos nosotros, estamos dispuestos a seguir, ya que ustedes nos dan el mejor ejemplo de que los jóvenes no solo pensamos en cosas tontas o juegos, en nuestra mente también esta formar una familia solida como la que ustedes están por comenzar..todos nosotros estaremos ahí…junto a ustedes porque son especiales..asi que brindo por la felicidad, de nuestro capitán y capitana de Monster High-

-salud-dijeron todos al unisono, yo abraza a Thad con fuerza, era por mucho, mi mejor amigo, un titulo que se había ganado a pulso a pesar de haber llegado hacia poco tiempo a mi vida,era ya, un gran hermano

Cleo se veia radiante, yo tome su mano y ella me dijo por lo bajo:

-no puedo tomar champagne por el bebe-

-quieres que pida agua?

-descuida,no estoy bebiendo nada, es solo para la foto-sonrio ella-

-nunca pierdes el estilo amor

-en mi boda! bebe, me conoces- dijo besándome con ternura

Yo avise a mi padre que podia hacer su brindis, asi que Poseidon se levanto y tomo su copa

-buenas noches a todos-dijo con su voz firme y fuerte que hizo que todos voltearan a mirarlo, creo que esperaban sus palabras con ansias-como todos saben, este dia, es tan especial para mi, como para mi pequeño cachorro ya que se une a una hermosa leona, y pr fin, por fiiin, se va de mi casa-

Risas generales

-y es que no saben lo que ese chico come! Se come mis fresas, mi pan, mi helado e incluso se acaba la papilla de su hermanita-

-eso no es cierto-rei con el resto de las personas

-aunque lo niegues, creo que le pasare el ticket de lo que he gastado este tiempo contigo a tu esposa y asi pensara dos veces si puede alimentarte o no-rio papá- sabes que bromeo Hijo y que este dia…junto al de mi propia boda, serán dos, de los tres mas importantes en mi existencia, ya que el verte feliz, me hace feliz a mi mismo, tu mejor que nadie sabe que no tuvimos un buen comienzo, que incluso, tuve roces con tu esposa ya que ella, no le importaba en lo absoluto, encararme a mi, por mantenerte a salvo a ti y eso, me parecio, el acto de amor mas puro que nunca antes vi en mujer alguna, era como si ustedes dos…se volvieron uno con el tiempo, era imposible coincidir un Deuce sin una Cleo y viceversa, convirtiéndose, en la pareja mas solida que yo hubiese visto jamas…y eso, me lleno de orgullo e inspiración…el amor, al cual yo antes desprecie infinidad de veces, burlándome de el, desafiándolo, despreciándolo y quizás hasta tomándolo por la fuerza…se convirtió en el arma mas poderosa que nunca antes entendí…y eso solo fue, a partir de que llegaste a mi vida Deuce, tu fuiste siempre ese amor extraño que jamas experimente en la vida, el dar todo por alguien, cuidarlo, protegerlo, convivir con esa personita que se dirigía hacia mi, llamándome papá, y ese milagro me enseño que el amor se puede ver en distintas formas, en aprecio de amigos, de hijos, el amor por la vida, y en el mas importarte, el de pareja-papá tomaba la mano de su esposo besándola con ternura- tu, Deuce, me diste el mas claro ejemplo de cariño que jamas tuve, y hoy gracias a ti, tengo mas de lo que merezco y tu formas parte de ese todo…no te deseo lo mejor, porque se que lo tendras, la felicidad se va buscando dia con dia, en la mirada de la persona que eliges, en sus besos, en sus caricias, en el abrazo de un hijo pero lo mas importante….es jamas dejar que ese amor se desaparezca nunca…ustedes se que no dejaran que esa llama se apague, al contrario, vuelvanla una hoguera quemante, y fúndanse en uno mismo, para que ni siquiera el tiempo que tiene la consigna de borrar recuerdos….pueda jamas extinguir la llama ardiente de su amor….damas y caballeros…les presento ante la sociedad…a la nueva familia…Gorgon De Nile-

Mi padre termino con una lluvia de aplausos que incluso Allysa con sus manitas apoyaba a su papito,obviamente las damas limpiaban sus lagrimas y uno que otro caballero mas, mi padrastro beso a su esposo y este tomo asiento nuevamente

-eres bueno hablando-dijo Jean Carlo

-gracias, pensare en meterme a orador profesional

-puedes tomarlo como a broma pero deberias pensarlo-

-siempre tuviste el don de la palabra-sonrio Pelope

-si, bueno, tu no opines que se enoja mi esposo-le regaño papá

-disculpa

Yo llegue a abrazar a mi loco padre

-eres el mejor

-ya lo se-

-gracias Dad…te amo

-y yo te adoro a ti, me daras doble racion de pastel?

-hasta triple-dijo mi esposa besándolo

-yeeeeiii!-respondio feliz

Y asi comenzó nuestra fiesta, la gente estaba de lo mas feliz, la comida estuvo deliciosa y en cuanto comenzó el baile nadie queria quedarse en la mesa, una de ellas fue mi esposa que tomo mi mano para unirse con sus amigas en la pista, mas Allysa comenzó a ponerse inquieta, tallaba sus ojitos enojada y solo queria estar con su mami, unos socios hablaban con mi padre de negocios y la nena estaba pasando por una etapa de berrinche, no queria nada, ni sentarse, ni pararse, ni nada,en pocas palabras, estaba harta

-linda, cuando estas de malas te pareces a papa-dijo el conde tratando de que la nena estuviera comoda

-necesitas ayuda con ella?-pregunto Pelope

-no, gracias,vayan a divertirse,todo mundo esta en la pista-

-bailamos?-pregunto Brian a su compañero

-eh..hace siglos que no bailo

-descuida, yo te enseño-le ofrecio tomando su mano y el griego lo siguió

Jean Carlo solo los veia sin decir palabra, no iba a meterse en los asuntos de su amigo, pero sabia, que aun tenia una familia en LA ,y las cosas no estaban aun definidas con su ex pareja

Nadine, la madre de Heath se acerco a la mesa

-hola Jean Carlo

-madame, buenas noches-le sonrio el gascon con caballerosidad

-queria preguntarle si…no tiene usted inconveniente alguno…de bailar conmigo ya que su esposo no esta con usted

-sera un honor acompañarla-dijo el abogado teniéndole el brazo a la señora

-porque no tenemos mas como el en la RAD?-preguntaba la mujer a Al quien reia de su ocurrencia

-disfrutalo ahora que no esta el odioso de su esposo-le aconsejo

-eso hare-respondio ella llevándoselo a la pista de baile

Allysa comenzó a llorar

-que pasa linda?-le cargaba su madre levantándose con ella

La beba solo se recargaba en su mami queriendo sentir su energía

-quieres dormir ya?

-no, no no-decia la nena molesta

-de acuerdo, entonces no-

-problemas?-pregunto una voz acercandose

Era Ine que había ido a saludarlo

-no, solo tiene sueño-

-vas a dormirla?-

-ella no se duerme si no se pega a mi-

-se alimenta aun de tu energía-

-es un bebe aun-

-y como va Dean?-

-bastante bien-respondio el conde batallando con su nena quien se movia molesta -cielo…definitivamente es hora de que duermas-

La beba pego el grito llorando, algo la tenia muy inquieta, el vampiro escaneo el lugar y en efecto, Vlad veia a su hermana de muy mala manera, Allysa estaba recibiendo toda esa mala energía del pequeño demonio, AL resoplo furioso, sabia lo que le estaba haciendo a su niña, asi que la recostó arrullándola, la bebe se pegaba a el mas con el smoking puesto no podia sentir a su madre lo que la hacia llorar mas

-lo se amor, no puedes sentirme-dijo el principe acariciando a su beba

-quieres que te ayude a quitarte el saco?-pregunto la inglesa

-hola linda-interrumpio Poseidon- como has estado?

-bastante bien querido y ustedes?-

-no nos quejamos,... amor, te ayudo?-ofrecio mi celoso padre, había ido a "salvar " a su marido de su ex mujer

-me darias el biberón de la niña?-

-con gusto, para eso estoy, si pelona se siente mal, nos vamos ya-

-descuida, es solo que esta fastidiada y quiere dormir, me ayudas con el saco y el chaleco?

-por supuesto, perdona Ine pero a mi marido solo lo desvisto yo-

-todo tuyo-sonrio la inglesa- nos vemos mas tarde?

-seguro-dijo Al simplemente, dándole el biberón a su bebe y sentándose nuevamente con ella- ¿llegaste a pelear con Ine?-sonreia el conde

-no mi amor!

-en serio?

-solo que no me gusto que viniera a ofrecer a quitarte nada, ese privilegio es solo mio y no me gusta que rayen mis cuadernos-

-eres muy celoso, lo sabias?-le beso Al despacio

-tu eres mio, príncipe, y no vuelvas a dejar que ella te quite prenda alguna-

-prometido, todo en orden?-

-negocios normales…Pelona se calmo?

-si, solo queria sentir a mamá-

-no la culpo, estas bien buen cariño-

-gracias aunque suene impropio-le regaño su esposo, Papá se acerco a su familia abrazando a su pareja y mirando la fiesta

-mi cachorro esta feliz-

-asi es, se ven geniales juntos-

-definitivamente, creo que hemos ganado una hija mas-

-Cleo siempre a sido parte de nuestra familia

-si,asi es…no la vamos a sacar de nuestra casa verdad?-

-temo que no-sonrio Al

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Clawd, su novia estaba a lado suyo

-quiero que nuestra boda sea el doble de espectacular que esta, no te parece lobito?

-chiquita…sabes que soy de gustos simples

-si pero tenemos que superar con creces a Cleo y Deuce, ya me imagino lo romántico que sera ese dia, con velas de color rosa, y miles de invitados-

-bueno…ya lo veremos mas adelante-

-Clawd

-si?

-podemos casarnos el próximo año?-le pidió Lala emocionada y con los ojos brilantes

Mi amigo solo respiro nervioso

-Lala apenas empezare la universidad y no…

-no importa! Con el fideicomiso de mi padre, podremos pagara la boda!

-como?

-si! Sera genial! Como el no quiere que nos casemos, usaremos el dinero que me dio para hacer una super fiesta, se que se enojara demasiado al enterarse

-Lala. Eso deseas? Acaso nuestro dia especial lo usaras para molestar a tu padre?

-bueno…

-creo que estas equivocada en el verdadero motivo de nuestra boda, pensé que deseabas una familia conmigo y no solo hacerlo para vengarte de Al

-No Clawd,eso no!-decia Ula nerviosa

-pues define entonces lo que quieres, porque realmente, me molesta que quieras utilizarme solo para hacer enojar a tu papá, si eso es lo que deseas de mi….creo que nuestro matrimonio sera todo un fracaso

Clawd se levanto ofuscado, y ella lo tomo del brazo

-lobito discúlpame! No quise molestarte asi es solo que….

-una boda es para formar una familia Lala…y si no es eso lo que deseas de mi…creo que no me amas tanto como yo pensaba-

Y se alejo dejando a su novia bastante triste

En el medio de la pista, Brian bailaba con Pelope una canción bastante romántica, el griego lo tenia asido por el cuello y lo miraba a los ojos

-me estoy divirtiendo mucho aunque no lo creas-dijo con sinceridad

-soy un tipo divertido-respondio el rubio con vanidad

-creo que solo era cuestión de darte una oportunidad-

-y quieres dármela?-cuestiono Duvallon

-porque no?-sonrio Pelope besándolo muy despacio

Ambos no notaron que dos figuras los observaban desde el ventanal a las afueras en los jardines

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Fere había llevado a su hermano menor con el al lugar de nuestra boda, Alexis era un poco mas o menos de la estatura del conde, rubio, bastante atractivo, de ojos verdes y complexión delgada, cantante de rock, llevaba chamarra negra, jeans, y botas red wings, era el mas joven de los 3 y Alberto no congeniaba muy bien con el, mas bien, le odiaba bastante, adoraba torturarlo pero sobre todo, recalcarle, que nunca podría llegar a tener el estatus que los otros gozaban, Fere, tenia un mundo de dinero, Danny., el segundo, como esposo de un capo de la mafia, tenia técnicamente el mundo a sus pies, Johnnie estaba casado con uno de los príncipes y formaba parte de la familia real, Alexis sin embargo, tenia que trabajar para mantener a su hijo y vivía en una pequeña casa detrás de la enorme mansión de su hermano Danny, esto a Mac no le hacia mucha gracia ya que aunque apreciaba a su cuñado, siempre le había parecido desagradable la forma en que Duvallon le había tratado, mas el joven neciamente le amaba y siempre había permanecido fiel al perro de Reserva, hasta que Fere, lo había llevado esta noche a que observara con sus propios ojos, que Brian se divertia con un nuevo compañero,el conde le hablaba a su hermano cual serpiente al oído

Queria que le quedara muy claro que su amigo se divertia sin el

-lo ves hermanito?-dijo despacio –cómo jamás le has importado a Duvallon en la vida?

El chico solo suspiraba bajando la mirada, Fere lo obligo de nuevo a mirar alzándole la cara en dirección a la pareja

-no…quiero que veas exactamente lo que Brian es-

-siempre he sabido como es el-

-y aun asi le esperas pacientemente cada dia? Eso es patético!-le regaño

El joven no contestaba

-miralo, siempre escoge mejores parejas de lo que tu nunca seras…¿Cómo es que pensaste que alguna vez,tu serias parte importante en su vida? Que incluso a El le llegara a interesar ese hijo que supuestamente es suyo?

-es de Brian-aseguro el rubio

-pero el no lo cree asi….jamas le ha dado su apellido…dime Alexis-camino el conde frente Al chico- que se siente ser un mediocre?

El joven miro furioso a Fere

-que exactamente es lo que querias mostrarme? Que Brian jamas me ha amado? Que nunca le importe? Que solo ha jugado conmigo? Bien, eso ya lo se…estas contento?

-me molesta, que un ser tan de baja ralea como tu, se haya mezclado con mis amigos-reclamo el francés

-esto es por Daniel, verdad?-sonrio con desprecio el cantante- que estupido eres!

-me molesta y siempre me ha desagradado el que tu, Te hayas hecho pasar por la madre de Kayron-

-facil, dile la verdad

-para que me quite mi dinero? No gracias!-

-entonces? Estas celoso de mi?

Alberto se rio con ganas

-de ti? De un bueno para nada? Déjame decirte que me acabo de casar con un gran hombre-

-lo se…con Jean Carlo..

-exacto…y supe que tu siempre lo has visto como tu benefactor-

-es una gran persona

-pero es MI MARIDO.-recalco Fere molesto- y desde hoy, no quiero verte cerca de nada ni de nadie cercano a mi, eso incluye a Brian, Daniel, Kayron y Jean Carlo…te quedo claro?

Alexis solo movia la cabeza con desapruebo

-no te escuche hermano querido…esta claro?-pregunto el francés con malicia

El joven volteo de nuevo a ver a su ex, estaba mas que claro que el rubio no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que hubiese entre los dos, tenia un nuevo entretenimiento

-Brian jamas te amo-le recordó Fere con insistencia -miralo…te parece que te extraña? Que le importa lo que hagas?

Duvallon parecía extremadamente feliz con el hermoso Pelope, Alexis desvio la mirada con tristeza, de sus hermanos, el sentía que era el menos agraciado físicamente, el que no tenia las mismas cualidades que el resto de ellos, era como el patito feo de una camada de bellísimos vampiros

-tienes una oportunidad en Alemania-prosiguio el conde- se que te ofrecen dinero y fama porque tu grupo se consolide en Europa…que es lo que te detiene aquí?...el? en serio? porque Brian no creo que tenga ninguna intención de seguirte ni de darte nada de lo que tu esperas

-yo no espero nada de tu amigo-dijo Alexis decidido-jamas lo he hecho

-entonces? Querido mírate bien….

Su hermano le miro con miedo

-no tienes la belleza de Danny, el carácter de Johnnie, y mucho menos, te puedes comparar conmigo…eres el menos agraciado de los 4…solo tienes una voz medianamente buena que no deseas aprovechar por esperar a Brian…piensa en tu hijo…el te necesita y si quieres darle una vida digna, ve a Europa, donde nadie te encuentre y empieza de cero…por tu bien y el de Kevin…buscale un padre que lo ame, que le de su apellido y que le de un buen ejemplo…porque Duvallon…jamas sera para ti-

El chico miro de nuevo a la pareja, en el fondo sabia que tenia razón, Brian parecía muy feliz de tener una nueva ilusión, un nuevo futuro con alguien diferente, alguien mucho mejor que el, tomo aire con fuerza, en su mano derecha tenia una alianza de plata, la quito con decisión y se la entrego a Fere

-te prometo no volver a acercarme a ninguno de los tuyos-

El conde sonrio con malicia

-buena decisión….

Alexis camino hacia la salida y Fere no contento con lo que había hecho le pregunto:

-quieres que le diga algo por ti?

El chico solo forzó una sonrisa con tristeza

-creo que no sera necesario

Y continuo su camino hacia la salida, El conde guardo la sortija sonriendo con satisfaccion, habia logrado su objetivo, en el salon, Brian volteaba hacia los ventanales, presintiendo que algo estaba muy mal

-que pasa?-pregunto Pelope

-es que...no lo se, senti algo extraño-

-problemas?

El rubio trataba de agudizar los sentidos mas con la algarabia de la fiesta, no pudo captar mas

-descuida, no es nada-le sonrio a Pelope

Fere mientras tanto,entraba a la recepción buscando a su marido, encontrándolo bailando con Nadine, eso no le gusto en lo absoluto que se dirigio hacia el, diciendo

-disculpe Madame…pero esta usted con mi esposo-

La madre de Heath forzó una sonrisa, el conde de la Fere no era tan querido por las damas de la RAD

-lo siento, solo bailaba con el, espero no le moleste

-por supuesto que no,-sonrio el francés- solo alejese por favor

Jean solo sonreia por lo bajo, sabia lo celoso que era su pareja y mas con una mujer

Nadine volteo hacia el gascon diciendo

-gracias por tu compañia-

Jean solo hizo una educada reverencia ante la dama que le regalo una sonrisa volviendo a su lugar,Fere solo rodo los ojos,bufando con molestia,saco un pañuelo colocandolo sobre su mano y tomando la de su marido

-podrias dejar de ser tan encantador cuando estas sin mi?-

-crees que lo soy?-sonrio Bearne

-ciertamente asi es, y no tenias porque bailar con esa...dama

Jean atrajo a su esposo mas hacia su cuerpo

-solo estaba pensando en ti

-eso no me agrada en lo absoluto querido mio, no me halaga pensar que yo estaba en tu mente mientras bailas con una mujer-

-pensaba en que te extrañaba y que deseaba tenerte conmigo-

-abrazando a esa?

El ex sacerdote por respuesta, le beso intensamente,sintiendo como el conde se relajaba en sus labios

-te amo-confeso Jean-me alegra verte aqui

-te extrañaba y vine por ti, quiero secuestrarte

-en verdad?

-no pensaras que vine a esta fiesta o si? Vengo por mi marido para llevarlo al hotel y pasar 3 dias encerrados en la mejor suite sin atender a nadie mas-

-me gusta la idea-

-en ese caso-sonrio Fere bellamente- salgamos de este lugar

Y el amigo de mi padre se dejo conducir por su esposo que sin despedirse de nadie , salieron discretamente de la boda

Alexis sin embargo iba en un taxi rumbo a una presentación que tenia pendiente en un antro famoso, su hermano le había contactado horas antes de que saliera al escenario y lo había llevado a nuestra fiesta, discretamente se secaba las lagrimas recordando cada uno de los momentos vividos con el padre de su hijo, las promesas, inclusive los recuerdos felices, todo eso ya no importaba mas, sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría, se lo había advertido, un solo engaño mas y Brian iba a olvidarse de ellos…aunque lo odiara, Fere tenia razón, su hijo importaba mas que nada, tenia que sacarlo adelante y Europa era un buen lugar para empezar de nuevo, iria a Alemania, las ofertas de trabajo le habían llegado de ese país, y solo lo había concertado con su hermano Danny, tenia que empacar y desaparecer lo antes posible.

Llego al lugar en donde su banda lo esperaba, su bajista le regaño al verlo

-a donde %$#"#$ fuiste?

-tranquilo, ya llegue-

-tenemos media hora de retraso!

Alexis por respuesta, tomaba el micrófono y salio al escenario sin esperar a sus compañero que al ver salir a su líder, tomaron sus instrumentos siguiendolo, la gente aplaudio la aparición de guapo cantante.

-disculpen el retraso-comenzo diciendo el rubio- pero tuve un pequeño contratiempo que no volverá a suceder de nuevo en mi vida… y como tal, deseo dedicarles mi presentacion a todo aquel que tiene la fortuna de tener a su lado el amor verdadero, justo hace minutos vi a un par de chicos muy enamorados en su boda…y aunque no los conozco, les heredo la canción, que alguna vez, le dedique al amor de mi vida-

El griterío no se hizo esperar ,los músicos comenzaron a tocar,y el joven con voz triste comenzó a cantar:

So Lately Been Wondering  
Who Will Be There To Take My Place  
When Im Gone, Youll Need Love  
To Light The Shadows On Your Face  
If A Greater Wave Shall Fall  
Itll Fall Upon Us All  
With Those Dreams That Are Set In Stone  
Could You Make It On Your Own

If I Could, Then I Would  
Ill Go Wherever You Will Go  
Way Up High, Or Down Low  
Ill Go Wherever You Will Go

And Maybe Ill Find Out  
A Way To Make It Back Someday  
To Watch You, To Guide You  
Through The Darkest Of Your Days  
If A Greater Wave Shall Fall  
And Fall Upon Us All  
Then I Hope Theres Someone Out There  
Who Can Bring Me Back To You

If I Could, Then I Would  
Ill Go Wherever You Will Go  
Way Up High, Or Down Low  
Ill Go Wherever You Will Go

Run Away With My Heart  
Run Away With My Heart  
Run Away With My Heart

I Know Now Just Quite How  
My Life And Love Might Still Go On  
In Your Heart, In Your Mind  
Ill Stay With You For All Of Time

If I Could, Then I Would  
Ill Go Wherever You Will Go  
Way Up High, Or Down Low  
Ill Go Wherever You Will Go  
If I Could Turn Back Time  
If I Could, Then I Would  
Ill Go Wherever You Will Go  
Way Up High, Or Down Low  
Ill Go Wherever You Will Go  
If I Could Make You Mine  
If I Could, Then I Would  
Ill Go Wherever You Will Go  
Way Up High, Or Down Low  
Ill Go Wherever You Will Go

_**Muy Tarde, Me He Estado Preguntando  
Quien Estará Ahí Para Tomar Mi Lugar  
Cuando Me Vaya Necesitarás Amar  
Para Iluminar Las Sombras De Tu Cara  
Si Una Gran Ola Cayera Y Cayera Sobre Todos Nosotros  
Entonces Entre La Arena Y La Roca  
¿podrías Salir Adelante Tu Sola?**_

Si Pudiera Entonces Lo Haría  
íria A Donde Quiera Que Vayas  
Hacia Arriba O Hacia Abajo  
Iré A Donde Quiera Que Vayas

Y Tal Vez, Encuentre  
Un Modo De Volver Algún Día  
Hacia A Ti, Para Guiarte  
A Traves Del Mas Oscuro De Tus Dias  
Si Una Gran Ola Cayera Y Cayera Sobre Todos Nosotros  
Entonces Espero Que Haya Alguien Ahí Fuera  
Que Pueda Llevarme De Vuelta A Ti

Huye Con Mi Corazón  
Huye Con Mi Esperanza  
Huye Con Mi Amor

Ahora Se Con Bastante Certeza, Como  
Mi Vida Y Mi Amor Pueden Continuar  
En Tu Corazón En Tu Mente  
Estaré Contigo Todo El Tiempo

Si Pudiese Volver Atrás En El Tiempo  
Iré Adonde Quieras Que Vayas  
Si Pudiera Hacerte Mía  
Iré A Donde Quiera Que Vayas  
Iré A Donde Quiera Que Vayas. 

_**Un chapter mas y terminamos esta 11 temporada**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**Espero sus reviews**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	11. Chapter 11

En nuestra fiesta, mi princesa tomaba el ramo que Al le había entregado el dia de su boda y camino conmigo tomada de la mano, Clawdeen estaba platicando de lo mas tranquila con nuestros amigos cuando Cleo la interrumpio

-hey peluda-

-ya vienes a fastidiar De Nile?-

-algo asi-sonrio mi esposa- levántate

La chica obedecio y le entrego el ramo que el conde había puesto en sus manos la noche de su unión con mi padre

-esta es una tradición que empezó mi mami, entregarle personalmente su propio ramo a la proxima persona que esta por contraer nupcias, ella se lo dio a Al, el me lo dio a mi, y ahora, yo lo deposito en tus manos, tu sabras a quien entregárselo la noche de tu casamiento, solo recuerda que es una hermosa tradición de familia-

Clawdeen sonrio ampliamente abrazando a mi esposa y tomando el delicado bouquet

-gracias chica…prometo entregarlo-

-lo se, te quiero amiga

-y yo a ti-le beso la novia de Thad a mi mujer mientras las demás aplaudían emocionadas

-hey Clawdeen! Me lo das a mi?-pregunto Lagoona

-con quien te vas a casar?-pregunto mega asustado Gil

-pues contigo!

Casi le da un shock a nuestro compañero

-yo? Nosotros? Cuando? Donde? Porque?-

-Gil..Gil respira

-soy muy joven aun!

-esta bien

-no me quiero casar!

-Gil…calmate…era broma-dijo su novia consolándolo

-de verdad? Lagoona no hagas eso por favor!

-ok, tranquilízate

El chico respiro aliviado pero Blue no se veia muy contenta que digamos por la reacción de su novio ante el compromiso

Allysa al fin se había quedado dormida en su cochecito, Persefone se ofrecio a cuidarlas a ella y a su hija, colocando la carreola una lado de la otra, Hades también estaba con su familia asi que mis padres pudieron disfrutar un poco la fiesta ya que mi hermanita descansaba tranquila y pudo soltar a su madre un rato, curiosamente, despues de que Ine se llevo a Vlad al hotel porque se había puesto sumamente pesado teniendo que retirarse de nuestra boda, encargando a Lala con Maddie.

-Allysa no suele comportarse asi-decia Al preocupado mientras Poseidon le abrazaba

-quizas se siente mal

-no…es por Vlad, su aura es maligna

-exageras

-amor, tengo la misma energia y se que ese chiquillo es malo-

Mi padre lo beso con ternura

-yo solo siento de ti , una energía adorable y amorosa-

-porque te amo y me amas, pero ese niño nos odia y mas a mis bebes-

-entonces cuidaremos de que no se acerque a ellos-prometio mi padre- tu sabes que siempre estare para cuidar de ti y de nuestra familia

-lo se amor…pero…Vlad ha sido y sera siempre mi peor error-

-no quiero que lo veas de esa manera-

-el jamas debio nacer-

-Al…

-lo siento, pero siempre he pensado que no debi concebirlo con su madre y que se, me traerá muchas desgracias a mi vida-

-cariño-

El príncipe por respuesta, se escondia en el hombro de papá sosteniéndolo con fuerza

-es que tengo mucho miedo de perderte por el

-pero si es un niño!-sonrio Poseidon

-el nacio enamorado de ti

-pero yo te amo a ti…y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso-dijo el dios del mar tomando el rostro de su marido-te amo Al, con cada respiro me enamoras, jamas pienses que podría cambiarte y mucho menos por el….eso no pasara ni en mil años-

-lo prometes?

-con mi vida

Y sello su promesa con un apasionado beso sin importar que estaban en medio de la fiesta, dando un buen espectáculo triple equis

-tu padre es un caliente-sonreia Cleo mientras bailaba conmigo

-es de familia-dije yo besándola-

Ella me envolvió con sus brazos atrayéndome mas hacia si

-te amo…

-y yo te adoro-

-cuando sera bueno irnos? Nuestra luna de miel nos espera-

Yo voltee alrededor mio

-ahora seria un buen momento

-de veras?

-si! Porque no nos escabullimos y…

-buenas noches-nos interrumpio la voz del faraón. Ambos volteamos asustados-quiero invitar a todos los invitados, al jardín en donde tenemos bebidas y pasteles para que disfruten, del increíble espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos dedicados a la hermosa pareja de recién casados, por favor, acompañenos-

Los invitados salían emocionados al jardín

-sabias de esto?-me pregunto mi esposa emocionada

-en lo absoluto!

-vamos chicos o no encontraremos buen lugar!-pasaba Heath corriendo con Abbey de la mano hacia los jardines al igual que los demás

Al estaba un poco reacio en dejar a la pequeña bebe con Per

-yo la cuido!-sonreia mi tia-ve afuera y disfrutalo

-es que…

-anda…traela-dijo papá

El conde no lo pensó dos veces y saco a mi hermanita de su carreola, Poseidon la tapaba con su mantita y asi salieron a ver el espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos que Ram había mandado para nosotros

Ya todos estábamos expectantes en los hermosos jardines, esperando a que los cielos se iluminaran cuando el show comenzó

Hermosas luces multicolores rayaban el escenario de la hermosa noche, todos aplaudimos emocionados, uno tras otro seguían sin parar, parecía que todo New York festejaba nuestra unión, y que mi suegro deseaba que cada habitante de la ciudad, supiera que ese era el dia de nuestra boda, Cleo estaba sumamente emocionada y me encantaba mirar sus carita radiante, era realmente lo que ella tanto había soñado

Voltee a buscar a mis padres, Maddie estaba con sus amigas y Horus a su lado bebiendo y gozando el momento, Poseidon estaba también ahí con Allysa mirando el espectáculo, el sonido la había despertado mas no lloraba, parecía estar acostumbrada al sonido de los estruendos y miraba emocionada las luces, incluso las señalaba con su dedito, caso contrario de Lala que estaba con los oídos tapados muerta de miedo en brazos de Frankie.

-te gustan princesa?-le preguntaba papá orgulloso

La beba sonreía feliz

-dile a papá que te compre luces asi en tu primer cumpleaños-

-aun falta tiempo-sonrio Poseidon

-mejor aun, hay que planearlo en grande-dijo su marido

-que te parece Disney?

-en serio?-

-porque no? Exclusivamente para la fiesta de nuestra pequeña diosa, podemos cerrarlo ese dia solo para nuestros invitados

-me encanta la idea-dijo Al entusiasmado

-entonces, lo apartaremos, un mágico mundo para nuestra princesita

-dale beso a papito, cariño, siempre tiene las mejores ideas-

Allysa obedecia a su mami, ya libre de la mala energía de su hermano, la bebita era la misma encantadora de siempre.

Mi suegra nos abrazo a ambos, al igual que el faraón que se veia extremadamente feliz y dichoso, todos menos Nefera que se notaba muy aburrida, aunque era la única ya que todos estaban gozando al máximo nuestra boda.

Terminados los fuegos pirotécnicos, volvimos a bailar un buen rato, mas el momento de partir hacia nuestra luna de miel había llegado, la limousine nos esperaba, yo abrace a mi padre mientras mi esposa se cambiaba en un apartado del salón, Poseidon me beso con ternura diciéndome:

-diviertete, disfruta tu luna de miel y recuerda que desde hoy, eres el jefe de tu nuevo hogar-

-lo se…te amo papá-

-da asco el como te quiero

-y que lo digas-sonrei dándole un beso, hice lo mismo con Al

-cuidalo mucho.-le pedi en el oído

-con mi vida-respondio el conde acariciándome con dulzura

Cargue y bese a Allysa muchas veces, iban a ser dos semanas sin verla y había guardado en mi iphone muchas fotos de su lindo rostro

-te amo princesa, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te adoro,tu hermano volverá y pronto conoceras a DJ y a Dean, escuchaste?

La hermosa diosa me sonrio como si realmente entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo,se la pase a su madre ya que salía con todas sus amigas que la llenaban de besos y abrazos

-te amamos Cleo

-has sido la mejor capitana de Monster High

.-sin lugar a dudas!

-gracias amigas-respondia mi esposa-son ustedes las mejores, las adoro!

-y nosotras a ti-dijo Clawdeen-diviertete mucho, y lo mas importante, se muy dichosa, nos lo prometes?

-lo prometo!

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo de grupo, tome su mano mientras los invitados nos despedían con calurosos aplausos y bendiciones

-el ramo! Avienta el ramo!-grito Nadine emocionada

Todas las chicas se juntaron alborotadas, al igual que mis amigos que también querían agarrarlo

-que dices cielo? Voy por el ramo?-pregunto papá con sonrisa de picardía a su marido-puedo volver a contraer matrimonio si me toca!

-tu te mueves de mi lado, mi amor y te mato-amenazo Al

-eso es feo bebe!-

-quieres volver a casarte con otra persona?

-solo contigo cariño-respondio Poseidon besando a su esposo, pero por las dudas, no se despego de el

mi mujer tomo su ramo y me miro feliz, yo solo asentí y avento su bellísimo arreglo hacia la concurrencia, cayo directo a las manos de Brian que lo veia asombrado

era el próximo en casarse

Pelope le sonrio y el rubio solo bajo la mirada con melancolía, su familia estaba a muchos kilómetros alejada de el, en verdad deseaba con toda el alma, algun dia tener el suficiente valor para poder regresar con la persona que amaba y casarse al fin con ella

Mi mujer y yo abordamos el auto que nos llevaba directo al aeropuerto, nuestra luna de miel nos esperaba, luces de colores iluminaban nuestra partida y con nuestros amigos deseándonos la mejor de las suertes

Bese a Cleo intensamente

A partir de este momento

Comenzaba la mejor etapa de nuestras vidas.

Gracias por haber estado con nosotros en Nuestra Boda

Nos vemos pronto

Deuce Gorgon.

_**Hola a todos, dejándoles ya el fic final de esta onceava temporada y agradeciendo miles de veces su preferencia a mis fics, gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios aquí y en mi Facebook personal**_

_**Su opinión es muy valiosa para mi ya que en ella se demuestra si estoy haciendo bien o mal algo que solo es, para entretenerlos**_

_**No pienso demostrar nada a nadie**_

_**Y si mi nombre lo utilizan otras personas para darse fama **_

_**Adelante : )**_

_**Las envidias no me alteran ni me molestan si tengo a mis amigos conmigo, los del role, a mi novio, y a todos ustedes que posan sus ojos en mis fics**_

_**Un millón de gracias**_

_**Contesto preguntas antes de retirarme XD**_

_**Blair, la proxima temporada la comienzo en dos semanas o mas, aun no lo se, quiero terminar la de Teen Wolf y la de Supernatural primero, además de un prompt que me pidieron el cual convertiré en mi primer libro :3 y sera gratis para el que lo desee, lo pasare por correo o inbox **_

_**Fere siente algo por Daniel y Kayron? **_

_**Fere es un ser realmente despreciable, es muy posesivo y no desea compartir nada de lo que tiene en derredor , no es que ame a Daniel o a su hijo, simplemente que no quiere que Alexis este cerca de ellos, el siempre a despreciado a sus medios hermanos porque los ve muy por debajo de su nivel, no son de sangre azul como el y que el chico haya sido cuestión de disputa entre Daniel y Brian es algo que le disgusta mas que nada por envidia, no porque ame a alguno de ellos**_

_**Porque no se molesta con Danny si esta casado con MacCann?**_

_**Porque el único que le ha enfrentado a sido precisamente Danny, aun con su rostro de niña, el segundo de sus hermanos, es un increíble guerrero que ha puesto en jaque al mismo Fere y se han dado unos buenos agarrones en el pasado, no le agrada que este con su amigo pero prefiere mantenerse alejado de ambos porque Mac siempre a puesto una barrera entre su familia y su trabajo como Reservoir**_

_**Para el es "te sigo como mi jefe, pero no toques a mi esposo" y Fere lo ha cumplido.**_

_**La proxima temporada iniciara justo antes del nacimiento de DJ, nos esperan muchas sorpresas mas perooo, pienso ofrecerles un fic especial de los Reservoir Dogs que espero lo apoyen, es una aventura exclusivamente de ellos, y ahí veran un poco su interaccion como los asesinos a sueldo que son y a Fere dirigiéndolos, no se lo pierdan que estará genial**_

_**Espero comentarios finales**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Y hasta la proxima temporada**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**Canciones utilizadas en este fic:**_

"_**Truly,Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden**_

"_**Wherever you will go" by The Calling, cantante: Alex Band**_

_**Escuchenlas mientras las leen, son hermosas y sentiran mas reales la historia**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


End file.
